My Brother
by Jinn Strider
Summary: A Taichi x Hikari Romance Fanfic. Please R&R. 'Chapter 28: Blissful Darkness' was updated to the story.
1. A stormy night

**I Do NOT own Digimon, or anything of it. This is a Taichi x Hikari Romance Fiction. If you don't like it, don't read it. This fiction will never have any sort of hentai (a.k.a. Lemon/Lemonry). Hope that is clear with everyone before continuing. **

**Updated June 23, 2005. **

**To start it all off, I have revised and edited Chapters 1, 2, 3, and 4. I felt they needed it…BAD. So hopefully this runs the story smoother and gives a better impression.**

**Timeline: I have tuned the ages slightly better…here is a list of everyone's current age.**

**Taichi, Yamato, Sora - 13**

**Jyou - 14**

**Mimi, Koushiro - 12**

**Hikari, Takeru – 10**

**Ok, from here all I can say is read and see what kinds of new stuff has been added….**

* * *

The thunder rumbled shook the glass of water on the desk and lightning beamed through the window with a bright flash. Hikari laid curled in a ball, covering her ears and with blankets and pillows over her. Tears rolled down her cheek as she flinched every time lightning would strike. 

The lightning stopped for a moment, she looked around her room, and could hear the calm breathing of her brother.

''T-Taichi'' Hikari said while she whimpered.

She could hear her brothers voice, even from the top bunk, as he moved around, shifting his body left and right.

''What's…wrong Hikari?''

''I'm scared Taichi''

Taichi unearthed his head from the blankets, looking down to the lower bunk. He greeted with a smile, and said a few comforting words. She nodded and dried her tears with the arms of her pajamas. Hikari continued up the ladder, sing her sibling sitting up, rubbing his eyes.

''You'll be alright"

He reached for the blanket and threw it over him and her, covering the both. He faced the wall, as Hikari faced the open ended side of the bed. She could see the clock down below on their dresser. It read 1:00am in big, red flickering numbers. She closed her eyes, and let herself fall asleep.

The Next Morning….

Hikari opened her eyes slowly, only to see her brother wasn't by her side The storm seemed to have calmed, but was still very dark and cloudy. It had begun snowing, filling the sky with white, powdery, snow. Hikari rubbed her eyes, and noticed Taichi wasn't there. She climbed down the ladder, walking to the door.

''Taichi?''

She looked to the kitchen, seeing him cooking. She sat down on one of the chairs that were on the table next to it.

''Good Morning!''

''Where's mom and dad?''

Taichi looked back and attended to the cooking, still giving Hikari most of his attention.

''Dad had an emergency call this morning, and mom went to work. They will be back later this evening.''

Taichi opened a nearby cabinet to get a plate for Hikari and his food. Hikari watched as he cooked them to perfection, dashing them with seasonings before taking them and placing them on the plates.

"Done"

Taichi sighed in relief, putting a plate in front of Hikari.He then sat to the seat next to her, facing the window.

"The weather is pretty bad…that storm still isn't over. Dad had to fly out of town."

Hikari stared at him as he ate, and glanced a smile. She always thought of her brother when she was alone. She as sick often, due to her weak immune system. It never seemed to bother her, only Taichi. She smiled at him, thinking of his compassion he always showed.

"Something wrong Hikari? You haven't touched your food"

"I'm just thinking, that's all."

Hikari's face was full of innocence that she always had. Taichi smiled himself, cleaning up and washing his dish off before putting it in the dish washing machine.

"I guess we stay while mom and dad are gone."

Taichi had a real calm, confident look on his face as he talked, keeping his courageous stature that he always had. Hikari watched him as he walked out of the room and heard the click of the heater turning on, and then took the plate to the sink.

Hikari continued to eat as her brother continued to talk. She always had that Light of hers, shining within her. After she finished her food, she took hers and washed it off, just as Taichi did. She walked back into their room, seeing Taichi rummaging to find something.

"What are you looking for Oniichan?"

"An old Bushido movie I had. I have wanted to watch it for awhile now."

Taichi was slightly disappointed, leaning his arm on his knee, with his head on the palm of his hand. Hikari walked over to him, sitting on her knees, spying through the pile of junk.

"Lots of old stuff'

Taichi smiled and looked at her from the corner of his eye. She looked to the side and gave a relieving smile.

"I don't like fighting anyway"

Taichi looked a bit more moving a few objects, then putting them back in the drawer he got them from.

"Guess we do something else"

Taichi looked to his other side, looking outside their balcony window. It was snowing. Taichi stood up, slightly mesmerized by the snow. Hikari followed him, close behind.

"Wow, the snow looks…nice today"

Hikari giggled from Taichi's comment.

"And that's because you hate snow, Taichi"

He laughed himself, walking outside of the room.

She didn't follow him, instead she stopped herself while glancing at the snow. She walked closer to the window, placing her hands against it. She breathed lightly, yet it still managed to reach the window, and fogged it. She wiped it away with the sleeve of her pajamas.

Hikari stared at a ferris wheel that was off into the distance. It wasn't on, but it still stood from the fair that they had the previous month. Taichi looked back inside the room, seeing Hikari looking at the city again from their window. He didn't walk any closer, he stopped at the doorway, commenting the snow once more.

"They still haven't taken that old thing down?"

He gazed in amazement, shaking himself free of it soon after, continuing what he was doing. Hikari, however, was thinking of the fair. She smiled as she could still hear the badly made music, and Taichi trying to win something for her.

_I could still smell the cotton candy and funnel cake. Taichi always bought me what I wanted. _

* * *

Well, I know the remake isn't that good, but it's a bit better than the previous one. I suppose as long as it makes the readers happy. 


	2. Your Courage

Well, her eis the 2nd part. I rearranged this one around a bit more.

* * *

Hikari was lying on her bed, while Taichi sat in the living room, watching TV. It was around 4pm or so, Taichi and Hikari were waiting for their family to come home. It was Friday, a movie night. Taichi struggled with the video tapes as he looked for something good to watch. She could hear the noises of the video tape cases opening and closing. 

Hikari looked up at the bottom of Taichi's bunk, thinking about the fair. She could still smell the cotton candy and other foods there. Taichi moaned as he walked into the room. He sat down next to Hikari on the bed.

"I couldn't find anything."

He let his body drop next to hers, on the bed, joining her at looking up at his bunk.

"I was just thinking. About the fair, remember? You took me on the Ferris wheel."

"Yeah"

He smiled as he closed his eyes, with his hands behind his head. He could feel Hikari's head rest on his left shoulder as he relaxed. Taichi could feel the coldness of the floor as his feet rested on it. Hikari grabbed the corner of his shirt with her left hand before speaking.

"I remember when we got back. We fell asleep just like this…we were really tired."

Hikari giggled as she talked, lowering her eyes slowly. Taichi leaned his head against hers before talking.

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah. It was a lot of fun…I remember when you tried to win me a toy. You could never throw the balls right!"

Taichi let out a laugh from Hikari's comment. It felt like wind was blowing, even though it wasn't, it felt like time had stopped. Taichi reminisced for a moment, remembering that day. He laughed at himself as he couldn't throw the ball. He then remembered Hikari's smile for him trying. It was heartwarming.

"Hikari…Am I…a good big brother?"

"The best, Oniichan"

She smiled and opened her eyes, sitting up and smiling at him. Taichi just laughed and stood up from the bed, and walked towards the dresser. He reached in and grabbed his wallet, looking back at her after.

"Do you want to come to the convenient store across the street?"

"Did mom leave you with money?"

"No. but I have some money"

"Are you sure you want to use your allowance?"

"Yeah. No Big deal. We have stuff to eat here…but now that mom's gone we can buy candy"

She smiled and hurried to the dresser, pulling out a small jacket. By the time she was done putting it on, Taichi was getting the apartment keys from the key hangers. He let her out first, locking the door behind himself. He caught up to her once he was done.

As the 2 made their way down the street, Hikari let out a large exhale, revealing her breath in the air.

"It's really cold today."

Hikari nodded and grabbed his hand, moving closer to him. He smiled and thought was they waited at a stoplight to show the walk sign.

"So mom didn't tell you when they were coming back?"

"No, they were gone when I woke up. Mom left a note on the back of our room door."

The crossed the street, and entered the small convenient store. Taichi and Hikari went their separate ways.

_Hikari's Point of View_

Hikari began grabbing a mixture of candies, some caramel, some sour, some sweet. By the time she reached the end of the aisle, she stopped and looked at what she had.

_That's too much. Taichi is spending his personal money for this. I cant buy all this stuff._

She began putting some of them away, only keeping 2. Aferwards, she walked towards the cooler that had all of the soda and drinks in it. She scanned through the bottles, looking for one she wanted.

_Taichi's Point of View_

Taichi was in the chip aisle, with only one candy bar and a bag of chips. As he lifted the bag, he seen Hikari at the drinks section. He walked over, resting his left hand on her shoulder.

"Decided yet?"

"Not yet. I kind of want the cherry one, but mom gets mad because she says it rots our teeth."

Taichi reached up and grabbed 2 of the mid sized bottles, closing the door after. He bent down to her height, and whispered something to Hikari with a playful voice.

"We can get them. But you're not going to tell mom, are you?"

"No way!"

She smiled at Taichi as he pulled his wallet out, calculating the money needed. He looked back Hikari, asking a question.

"Is that all your getting? You can get more."

Hikari looked at her 2 candy bars and shook her head. Taichi had a worried lok on his face as Hikari said her reply.

"I'm not very hungry"

Taichi confirmed it with her before going to the counter. The receptionist counted the items quickly, then hitting the keys on the register, calculating the total. He paid, and grabbed the bag that of snacks that was bagged by the receptionist.

As they walked out the door, it seemed like a rush of cool air brushed over them. Hikari grabbed his hand again as the wind blew harder. He blocked his eyes from the cold breeze that swept over them. Taichi could see the storm getting slowly worse as they walked home.

Their apartment door opened, with the icy wind whistling in the background. Hikari walked in first, with Taichi after her. He hung his coat up as Hikari took her shoes off at the door way. She ran into their room as Taichi took his off.

Taichi took the bag with him as he sat on the couch in the living room, reaching for the remote. Hikari came out soon after, looking through the bag and getting her share. Taichi looked at her while she searched for and smiled.

"What do you want to watch?"

"Whatever you do Oniichan."

He kept searching, until her heard the phone ring. Hikari followed him with her eyes as he dropped the remote and answered. She stopped eating her candy, trying to hear what he was saying.

"Alright…I understand…b-"

Before he could finish, Hikari could hear the other side of the phone hang up. He hung it up shortly after, sighing and rubbing his neck.

"Who was it?"

"It was just Sora."

"What did she want?"

"Nothing…don't worry about it"

* * *

Well, that's Chapter 2. As you can see, I'm sticking to the base storyline, just throwing in all kinds of new lines, etc. The Romance for the first 4 chapters has also been knocked down a notch. Well maybe a few notches. It will get better, I promise. 


	3. Your Light

Ah, here is the remake of the 3rd chapter. Hope everyone enjoys it. I have added a bit of fluff to it…Sadly I have a soft spot for that. Well, enough of my nonsense, here is it is. Its almost like writing new chapters to 1-4. Well, it technically pretty much is. So this chapter is a bit long.

I ask that you read this one a bit slower, it has a lot of feeling, but in few words.

* * *

_Taichi's Point of View_

Hikari's slowly began to drop as she watched the Television screen, with Taichi leaning his head on the palm of his hand. Hikari tried talking to him, but he didn't reply since the phone call. She yawned once more before closing her eyes completely, drifting into sleep.

_I don't understand why she is mad at me…Was it really that big of a deal?_

_Start Flashback_

_Sora was leaning against the wall of their Middle school. Taichi was next to her, staring into the drifting sun. _

_"Taichi, we don't spend enough time together"_

_Taichi had an instant reaction to respond._

_"What do you mean? I'm here with you right now"_

_A teardrop escaped the shadowed area of her face as she tilted her head down._

_"You're breaking my heart Taichi."_

_Taichi let out a concerned gasp and turned his head to the side, reaccumlating all the information._

_"I'm sorry…I really am Sora…"_

_End Flashback_

Taichi snapped back to reality as he felt his sister, grab his arm and lean on him. He began to feel the cool air that was in the room. It was cold, far colder than he thought it was. He rubbed his eyes, trying to regain his composure. He could hear the soft breathing of Hikari, on his arm. Her hands and face felt cold as well.

"Hikari? Are you still awake?"

Hikari didn't respond, she continued sleeping. Taichi then lifted her from his side, with her back on one arm, and her legs being support by his other arm. He carefully carried her, trying not to awaken her from her sleep. He sidled through the doorway of their room carefully, being careful not to bump into anything.

As he passed through the middle of the room, the moon light brightened Hikari's body as he carried her. Taichi stopped, looking down at his sleeping sister. She moaned lightly and tried to huddle closer to his body. Taichi stood for a moment, looking at her face, and how it was so perfectly structured.

He let on an exhale as he examined her hair as it dangled free in his arms. Taichi continued forward, and rested Hikari on her bed, covering her with a thick blanket shortly after. Afterwards, Taichi sat himself down on the floor, leaning his back on the bed rail of her bed.

The moon light seemed to elevate in the brightness of its light, getting slightly brighter, and slightly dimmer. Taichi stared into the city, and its glaring lights that shined with the moon's light. He leaned his head on his knee, talking to himself.

"Why…Why do I do everything wrong?"

Hikari lightly opened her eyes, keeping quiet and not moving. She could see a tear slide off of his cheek.

"You don't…"

Taichi paused, not looking at her, but remaining in his position. He straightened his voice, trying not to sound too coarse, or too sad. Hikari's calm voice soothed some of his pain. He tried to shutter it away, and brighten his mood.

"Sorry Hikari. I didn't mean to wake you"

"It's ok Taichi…"

Taichi could feel Hikari wrap her arms around his neck lightly, stroking the material from her long sleeve shirt against his face. The moment was almost enchanting; such comfort was conveyed by the hold of his sister. It seemed like nothing could be disturbed when she was with him.

"Don't be sad anymore Taichi…it makes me sad."

Hikari had a whimper to her voice, as if she was about to cry. He could feel the emotion of her sadness echoing through his body.

"Please don't cry Hikari. I'm sorry im not a very good brother... And im sorry I mess up a lot…"

Hikari began to cry lightly on his shoulder as she held him. She wasn't frustrated, but sad, trying to be up building. She had worried tone to her voice, one Taichi didn't hear in a long time.

"Don't say that Oniichan! You're the best brother anyone could have…you're my Brother…"

Taichi felt Hikari sob while she cried. The movements added to his sadness. The harder he tried to hold his composure, the harder it was to take Hikari's tears and pain.

_I didn't mean to hurt you…One the people I hoped I would never make them cry…I already did it._

Taichi grabbed her gentle hands, and lifted them from his neck, turning his body facing her. She looked up at him, sitting up on her knees. Tears lightly flowed from her eyes as he stared into them. They still emitted the brilliant red color that he always admired.

Hikari watched him as he slowly pulled the sleeve of his shirt over his hand, and wiped her eyes. Her crimson eyes glow in the moonlight, reflecting a beautiful array of red. Her face, her emotion, it was pure.

_It hurts to know that I hurt something so gentle. That I hurt my sister, my Light._

Hikari leaned into him, and Taichi responded by wrapping his arms around her, holding her gently within his embrace. Taichi began to calm down, with her soft touch, it was calming. He whispered into lightly into her ear as he held her.

"Don't cry anymore, okay?"

Hikari nodded, in which Taichi could feel on his shoulder. He rubbed her right shoulder with his hand before backing away, making sure she was alright. Her stare was almost mesmerizing as he gazed into her eyes once more.

"You have to promise not to be sad anymore too Taichi"

Taichi let out a laugh as rubbed his eye. He smiled as she talked to him, trying to end the pain quickly.

"You should get going to sleep. Mom and dad should be coming home tomorrow"

Taichi stood up, and began walking the other way. He was stopped short by two warm hands that grasped his right. It was like a bond, that he didn't want to break.

"Please don't leave. I'm scared"

Taichi stopped, and turned his head towards the glass doors that led to the balcony. Her small, slender hands seemed to have stopped him completely. Taichi pondered what could be wrong. He wasn't annoyed by Hikari's plight. Not in the least.

"Of what?"

"Being alone. It's scary to be all alone"

Taichi smiled gently, and turned around, looking at her. He saw the calm, timid person in her. Her precious heart shined brightly, despite all the sadness she had just experienced.

"I'm here Hikari. I'm not far at all."

Hikari let go slowly let go, almost as if she really worried. Taichi stood once again, and almost took another step. He could hear the blanket rustle as Hikari positioned herself. He turned his head to the side, looking at her from the edge of his eye.

He smiled as she lay calmly in her bed. He let his body drop next to hers, just as before. Their presence to each other was comforting, and eased Taichi.

"You stayed…"

She pulled herself closer to him, and held his arm, leaning her head against his shoulder. She was content, and if she was content, Taichi was. There was no reason to move, no reason to leave.

"I won't leave anymore Hikari. I am here now…And I always will be"

_This time…I'll keep that promise…_

Taichi's eyes lowered as he made the promise, drifting to sleep.

* * *

As many of you may have noticed, this chapter is slightly…ok well a lot more emotional than most of my chapters. I know I got a bit too hard on Taichi for all of that, but it adds story. Hope you all didn't mind that.

Well, don't stop now, Chapter 4 is next!


	4. Always with you

Here is Chapter 4! The conclusion of the remakes. I am still going to remake Chapter 8, you just have to be patient. This was a rough week to fit this in, but its getting done! Hope you enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Hikari's Point of View_

The light shined brightly from the morning sun, giving a strong glare. Taichi moved and twitched as the sunlight managed to get through the small gaps of the bed frame. Hikari was still fast sleep next to him, holding his arm tightly. He avoided making too much movement, being sure not to awaken her. When he looked to her, she was at his eye length.

Taichi could hear and feel Hikari's soft breathing as she slept. Her mouth stayed only slightly open. The bangs of her hair hung in front of her face, concealing small areas. Taichi could almost hear the small hint of her voice as she breathed. He reached his index finger out, slowly brushing away the small bangs that laid in front of her face. Hikari's slowly began to open.

"Hikari?"

Hikari rubbed her eye with her left hand, removing it from her brother's arm. She smiled as she seen eye to eye with him. She even giggled a little before talking.

"You actually woke up before me Oniichan. That's not normal"

Taichi laughed and rested his arm on his chest, with his other still being held by his sister. Hikari smiled, and grasped his hand, laying her body straight up. They both seemed to stare into the top bunk again.

"Did Mom and Dad ever get back?"

"Im not sure"

Taichi watched Hikari as she seemed to reach her hand out upward in the air, as far as possible without straining herself. She lightly closed a fist, yet she didn't grab anything at all.

"What are you grabbing?"

Hikari smiled, and seem to put herself into a daze.

"It feels like im in the clouds?"

Taichi could feel her squeeze his hand slightly harder as he spoke.

"The clouds?"

Taichi was put into a state of confusion, completely oblivious to what she was saying. Hikari closed her eyes, visualizing something only she seemed to know. She smiled as entered the state, and talked lightly, louder than a whisper, but not at normal volume.

"You don't feel it Oniichan?"

Taichi shook his head as he lay on the bed, wrapped in confusion. Hikari opened her eyes, leaning her head towards to Taichi, as Taichi stayed looking at the top bunk. He even reached his hand out in curiosity, wondering what she meant.

Hikari laughed at him as he did it. She stood up, Taichi sitting up soon after. She lifted the hand she held his with, and placed it firmly on the middle of her chest.

"Do you feel that?"

"Your heartbeat…but I still don't understand what that has to do with anything."

Hikari placed his hand down, closing her hands one over another on her knees. She gave him a gentle smile.

"I guess you don't have to."

"I thought I was supposed to be the older one."

Taichi laughed as he responded.

_Taichi's Point of View_

As the day progressed, he dwelled on the thought of what Hikari meant.

_Is she telling me she is sick? No, she said it was a good feeling. Couldn't have been that important._

"Taichi?"

Hikari questioned him as he rested his head on his hand, staring blindly at Hikari. She flashed a curious look.

"Is there something wrong?"

Taichi shook his head.

"Its nothing. Sorry"

He smiled innocently, similarly to the way Hikari did. Hikari was slightly surprised, seeing as he doesn't do that much. He stood up, putting his dish of the half eaten breakfast away. He pulled a soda out form the fridge, opening and taking a drink from it.

"Oniichan? Could I ask you a question?"

"sure."

"Are you in love with Sora?"

Taichi almost spit out his soda as she asked the question. Taichi looked to the side, blushing, as Hikari had never seen before either.

"What makes you think that?"

"Nothing I guess. Just a question"

Hikari smiled as she replied. She then disposed of her plate, and leaned against the fridge, next to Taichi. As he stared out of the window which was across the room from him, Hikari tugged on his shirt.

"Is there anymore?"

"I don't think so. You can have the rest of mine, I only drank a little"

Hikari smiled as he handed the can to her. It had a large cartoon-ish character, which had the word "Grape" spelt on it in Japanese. She took a drink, givin out a relieving sigh afterwards.

"Mom called earlier"

"What did she say?"

Hikari asked as she moved the can around in her hand, moving the liquid inside in a circular motion.

"Mom and dad said they should be coming this evening"

"Really? It was fun without them"

Hikari let out a playful laugh as she commented. Taichi nodded, and let his right escape from his pocket as he looked to the window that was to the side. Into the distance, he could see men on large machines, disassembling the large Ferris wheel.

"They are finally taking it down?"

_Hikari's Point of View_

Hikari took another sip of her soda, seeing there was little left.

"Want anymore?"

"No thanks."

The moment then stood silent for a while. Taichi looked around, observing the structures and buildings that were being tooken down, or were having decorations token off. Hikari stayed silent while he stared.

"Taichi?"

"Yeah?"

"Would…you be mad if I loved you?"

Taichi turned around, giving her his immediate attention. He kneeled down to her height, smiling.

"Why would I be mad?"

For the first time, Hikari actually blushed. The moment seemed to last forever, yet it was ended in a matter of seconds. Hikari looked the other way while hold a curled fist in front of her house. It was a habit she had when she was nervous.

"I mean after all, I love you too Hikari. Brothers should never hate their sisters"

Hikari began to talk, but stopped. She realized he didn't understand what she was saying. However, she let it go. Something that she vowed to keep a secret _forever_.

_Then again…Forever is a long time…_

* * *

Well, I think its an improvement on the previous versions. I would love to hear everyone elses opinions on them. Also, remember that further chapters have been changed. I still plan to 'redo' chapter 8. It was supposed to be included in this update, but I have to go to Vegas within a few days here, and I don't have the time.

Well I hope you all enjoyed the changes!


	5. 3 Years later

Two people were what seemed to be under a bridge. One was holding the other.

''I have always loved you…Hikari''

One pressed his lips against hers and they began to kiss passionately.

''I love you too, Taichi.''

A voice off into the distance sound, echoing through what seemed to be in her conscious, called to her.

''Ms. Yagami!''

A Ruler snapped against the desk, and Hikari jumped from her arms, back into an erect sitting position.

''Stay awake Ms. Yagami. I don't think you would want to end up in the Principle's office.''

The teacher began to explain the lesson again, while Hikari looked down at her desk, thinking about the dream. She had only had that dream once before, 3 years ago. She was 13 now. Her deep thoughts bring her to her childhood, and she could remember…everything.

The bell at the top of the wall in the classroom rang loudly, and students grabbed their books and left from their last period. Hikari woke up form her day dreaming, gathered her books and walked out the class, while Miyako waited for her at the doorway.

''Hi Hikari!''

She greeted her back with a smile. Hikari spent most of the time walking home looking at the ground as she walked, and looked stressed about something. Miyako flashed some curious looks towards her, as Hikari expression changed as she cycled through her memories.

''Are you ok Hikari? You haven't said a word since class ended''

''I'm fine. Miyako… something that I have been thinking about today has been bothering me''

''Umm…sure…what's wrong?''

''Uhh….never mind.''

''Don't do that! Come on tell me!''

''I forgot what I was going to say.''

''No fair. I wanted to hear the secret.''

Miyako pondered on what it could have been. Maybe her and Takeru were going to do something? She quickly jumped to that conclusion, asking Hikari a question.

''So….how has Takeru been?''

''What? Oh yeah, he's doing good''

''What do you mean what? That's not a very good way to remember a guy you have been dating for the past 2 years.''

Hikari began to remember what was happening currently. She usually didn't get into deep thoughts unless it was something important. She had been going out with Takeru, the boy of her dreams, or so she thought.

''Hikari…do you think Yamato is cute?'' Miyako asked.

''No…his hair looks funny'' Hikari replied with a fake smile, trying to amuse Miyako and keep the conversation going.

Miyako bit her lip, and finally said it.

''I like Taichi…?''

''Taichi hasn't gone out with anyone for awhile, ever since Sora broke up with him anyway'' Hikari felt some jealousy from Miyako's feelings, and began to get a little mad.

''That's strange, you think he would. Do you think he would like me?''

Miyako blushed a little, hoping for the answer she wanted.

''I don't know. I and he usually don't talk to much about 'who likes who' kind of things.''

Hikari turned her face away from Miyako, with a mad look on her face.

''Hikari, could you maybe ask him and see if he likes me? Sometime when you aren't busy?''

Hikari agreed, though painful to her. Miyako walked off to her house. As Hikari was walking home, her love and joy, Takeru was walking down the street.

_Takeru would understand. He will love me no matter what I tell him._

She passed by him and then walked with him. Neither one said hi, but Takeru had a small smile on his face, due to Hikari's presence.

'' Takeru…can I tell you something?''

''Sure''

''When I was younger…about 10 or so…I kind of had feelings for someone''

''Who?''

Takeru's expression changed to a curious, and sort of worried. Hikari was silent for a minute. She asked Takeru to give his honest opinion on it, and not to lie to her.

''I liked….my…brother back then. Do you think that's weird?''

Hikari turned to the side, disgraced by what she admitted. Takeru's face had a disturbed look on his face.

''That's…That's disgusting! How do you like your own sibling?''

Hikari's felt her heart crack, she was in pain, and she couldn't take it. She backed away from him, looking at him as if he were a monster.

''Tell me this Hikari…did he …do anything to you? I can't stand those kind of people! Don't lie to me either!''

He grabbed her arms and gripped them tightly.

''Tell me Hikari! I don't want people hurting you!''

''Let go! YOU'RE hurting me Takeru!''

Takeru lightened his grip, looking at her, paying close attention to catch any kind of sign that she might have been lying.

''He didn't do anything to me…''

Takeru felt some relief, but still felt a disgusted feeling deep in his gut, that it was sick.

''Hikari…That's disgusting. Loving your brother in that way… your own brother! Its wrong!''

Hikari backed away some more, while pushing his chest away, and ran off, with tears, falling in the wind as she ran back home. Takeru reached his hand out to her as she left.

She rushed up the apartment stairs, passing some people who might have asked what was wrong, she ignored anything that was going on, and just wanted to get away from it all. The door slammed beside her as she walked into the house. No one was home, and she ran to her room, throwing herself on her bed.

_Is it really that bad? Does Takeru hate things like that so much that he would even hurt me? It was just on my mind, I shouldn't have told him, he will tell everyone…help me…brother._

Her hand clenched the pillow she was laying on, trying to release some of the pressure she felt. The door shut again, she quickly wiped her eyes, in case it was her mother. Taichi walked over the corner, and greeted her with a smile, as he passed her doorway, he looked back, seeing there were stairs on her pillow.

''Hikari?''

''It's…my new nail polish, I spilt it on my pillow''

Taichi didn't smell anything but walked away anyway, into the computer room that lied across the hallway. After gathering her thoughts, and calming down after the earlier afternoons incident, she creeped over to the computer room, seeing Taichi looking for some information on the internet, probably for a report.

''Taichi?''

That's all she seemed to say, or wanted to say. Hikari then leaned over the chair, and put her arms over his neck, meeting at his chest, and laid her head against his. Taichi didn't seem to notice too much. She finally came out of her shell and said it.

''Do you think I'm…weird?''

''He he, who would think your weird? I think you're a great person''

She smiled and walked off into the other room. She bit her lip as she entered their room, and looked at their bunk bed. Thoughts ran through her head that maybe he _did_ love her. He always wanted best for Hikari, and always held her….was never afraid to protect her.

_It's bothering me more now…it hurts to keep a secret like that. Maybe he doesn't…he forgot all about 3 years ago…Only if he knew how I feel…_

A picture of Takeru popped into her head, and she rejected it by shaking her head. She laid on her bed there, and thought for awhile about what was wrong, or what was right. She could hear the taps of the keyboard across the house, as her brother worked in the other room.

_I don't think its wrong…its fine, he's a person, and I'm a person. Wait…what am I saying? It IS wrong; he is my brother, my own flesh and blood…that should be loved. Why is it so wrong?_

Hikari's thoughts then drifted her into sleep, lying on her bed holding her pillow over her head.


	6. A Forbidden Love

The front door shut, blowing cool air into the house, that drifted onto Hikari's face. She lifted her eyes, seeing that a blanket was over her.

_Taichi…_

''Hikari? Hikari! We will be late, hurry and get ready!''

Hikari's mom walked into the room, getting ready to scold her if she wasn't up and out of bed. Hikari was out of bed, and surprisingly in the bathroom, combing her hair. Her mom smiled, and then left her to her business. Taichi was in front room awaiting Hikari and his mother's return.

''So champ, how did the game go Monday?''

''It was ok, we won. Although South Odaiba high School isn't a challenge''

Taichi's dad laughed and gave Taichi a light punch to the arm as he went to go check on his wife. Hikari peeked her head over the wall, seeing Taichi watching TV. She brushed her hair again, hurrying to make sure her brother didn't wait too long.

''Ready honey?''

Hikari replied to her mother with a smile, and made her way out the door with her family. As they made their way down the stairs, conversations were going on between Taichi and her dad, while her mother just smiled listening, adding comments here and there.

''Taichi, how long was asleep for?''

''About 3 hours…were you tired? You looked like you had a long day at school''

Hikari turned her head to the side, Taichi noticed but continued the conversation with his dad. He knew this wasn't something that they would understand; he would have to talk to Hikari about it later.

They ate, and Hikari started to talk a little more, though Taichi could see it in her beautiful, crimson eyes, that something was wrong. He hadn't seen that look on her in ALONG time.

The waiter brang the check and their dad paid for the meal. The family of 4 walked to the car, and waited for the arrival of their home. Hikari's mom talked about the dinner, while her dad just nodded and smiled.

Later in the apartment, she had laid down back in her bed, while her parents were in the front room, enjoying a movie. Taichi stayed in the study room, working on his assignment.

_That's Taichi…always cramming._

She smiled and began to think about what he said earlier. She truly felt deep thoughts for her sibling of Courage, though be it strange. His smile, his look, his attitude, his love…Hikari could name more factors to entertain herself, each one increasing her feeling for her brother.

Hikari could hear the laughter from her parents in the other room, and began to think what could happen if they found out. It would be chaos. She could hear the computer being turned off, and knew her brother was approaching. She quickly fixed a small portion of her hair, and straightened her clothing to impress him.

Taichi walked into the room, carrying several books, and putting them onto the desk. Hikari walked up to him as he searched for another book, she wrapped her arms around his waist, placing her head against his back.

''Cramming again?''

Taichi smiled and replied with a simple Yeah, as the usual Taichi he always was. She hugged him tighter, and felt great love and protection in his embrace. He turned around, facing her and gave her small kiss on the forehead, which was about as tall as she was compared to him.

''Something wrong?''

''Me and Takeru …had a fight earlier''

''A fight? What over?''

''Something stupid…he thought I was disgusting''

''That's unthinkable. You guys will be over it soon''

Hikari smiled, and just agreed, although she knew she didn't want to talk to Takeru. She stood there, her in his arms, with his chin on her forehead, talking to her, making sure she would be fine. Hikari looked up at him, and smiled, lifting her self onto her tip-toes. She gave him a small peck on the cheek, and lowered down and dug herself back into his chest.

Taichi didn't seem to mind at all, rather he thought about what they might have been arguing about.

''What was so disgusting about you that Takeru got mad about?''

''I told him something, and it hurt him''

''What did you tell him?''

Hikari hesitated, only telling him that it was bad and he should forget about it. Taichi though more about it, and hoped it wasn't something he thought it might be.

''I told him that I loved someone when I was younger….I loved…Daisuke!''

_What did I just say? Daisuke? I could have done better than that…I don't think I even knew him back then…well if its enough to confuse my brother…_

''I see…well tell him to get over it. Besides, Daisuke isn't really any competition to Takeru. At least for you.''

Hikari gave a smile, and walked to her bed and laid down. Taichi kneeled to the bottom bunk, and placed the covers over her.

''Don't worry about it Hikari. Takeru will get over it.''

_Only if you knew the truth brother…have you truly forgotten what I said 3 years ago? I can't keep it a secret for much longer…it burns my heart, and I need to tell him. I have kept it bottled up for 5 years, and it hurts to keep it in. I need to tell him..._

The next day after school…

Miyako walked up to Hikari and pulled her from the crowd to the side.

''So…what did he say?''

''About what?''

''You didn't ask him?''

''Sorry Miyako…I had to talk to him about something else. I and Takeru had a fight yesterday…''

''Really? Over what?''

''Lets go to your house…it's not good to talk about it here in front of everyone''

Hikari and Miyako made their way home, Miyako was really jumpy, and excited to hear what the big deal was.

''Miyako…I told Takeru something…that happened 5 years ago. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell ANYONE''

Miyako agreed, looking at Hikari and waited for the big moment. Hikari started to explain how she was when she was 10 years old, and then started to tell her she had ''feelings'' for someone she knew really well.

''Who is it Hikari? Who is the dream guy you have been talking about so much?''

Hikari hesitated, and then told her that the answer she was about to say, was why it was disgusting to Takeru. First thing that popped into Miyako's head, was Yamato. Only reason Takeru would be disgusted.

''It was...It was….Taichi…I love him very much, with all my heart…And I needed to tell someone.''

Miyako was in slight shock, and then began to talk.

''That's…so…cute! Does he love you back?''

''No…at least I don't think so anyway. When I was 10, I told him how I felt, and he just said he could never hate me. Although I don't think he understood.''

Miyako sat for a second and thought about it, and ensured Hikari that she should persue her love for her brother.

''Thanks Miyako…''

''Its not that bad, in some countries it's not wrong. To be honest Hikari, I don't think it's disgusting. Some people might think its weird, but…that's no reason you should hate yourself for it. You need to tell him''

''I did once before when I was 10…how would he have changed?''

''People change Hikari. Just talk to him.''

''What will my parents think? What will my friends think? What will-''

''That doesn't matter. It's what _you _think.''


	7. My Burning Heart

Hikari stood at the door, bowing in thankfulness for the meal Miyako's mother for the meal. Hikari continued down the street, staring at the ground ahead of her. She caught herself almost taking the wrong turns. She really wasn't paying attention to where she was going.

_What should I say? I hope he doesn't reject me…Maybe I should just ask him how I look for tonight...I'll tell him my feelings tomorrow…Taichi…_

Hikari's eyes were shining from the moonlight, as she approached their apartment, she began to remember all the times they spent at their apartment, and she wouldn't have it any other way. She began to smirk a little, then continued walking.

Once she got to their apartment door, she knocked, and no one replied. The door was open, and nothing seemed to be stirring. Hikari hung her jacket on the small rack and saw a picture that laid next to the phone. She reminisced on how she felt when she was younger. She might have only been 10, but was much older than she looked.

As Hikari walked to the room, she heard a small snoring, and discovered her brother on the couch. She stopped, and went to the front side of the couch. Taichi laid on the couch, calm and peaceful, lightly snoring the night away. Hikari sat down onto her knees, and examined Taichi from head to toe.

_I Love you Taichi…So much, only if you knew…_

Hikari stroked one strand of his hair with her gentle touch, feeling Taichi's face before lifting her hand. She moved her face closer to his, and began to blush over her thoughts.

_He wouldn't know if I kissed him…should I?_

Hikari backed away at first, curling her hand into a fist and putting the top of her hand to her mouth, and started to breathe a little easier. She thought long and hard, worrying what would happen if he woke up, and finally came to a conclusion.

Hikari put her hand on his chest, and felt its firm muscular form. Admiring it for a moment, she began to push against it to awaken him. Taichi mumbled as she pushed, making small incomplete sentences.

''Taichi…you fell asleep…Im pretty sure you don't want to sleep on the couch''

Taichi raised his head, and stood up, and walked toward the room, yawning on the way. He then walked out to their window and opened it, and stepped onto the balcony. Taichi gave another Yawn, and put his hands firmly on the rail and gave a big sigh.

''Taichi…''

Hikari walked up to the balcony, and Taichi flinched for a moment, not noticing it was her sister who woke him. Hikari apologized and gazed out of their balcony. Taichi turned his head to the side and saw her eyes vibrantly glowing from the lights of the city below.

''Taichi, can I ask you a personal question? I need you to be honest, HONEST with me''

Taichi agreed, and Hikari asked him to confirm his honesty 4 or 5 times before continuing, each time Taichi agreeing to be honest.

''Taichi, do you….find me…attractive?''

''Ofcourse Hikari, why wouldn't I?''

''No I mean if you weren't my brother, would you find me attractive? Like as in a girl you could date?'' She gave a very anxious look towards him, while Taichi gave a quick examination of her.

''Yeah. You're a beautiful girl Hikari.''

Hikari's face lit up with a smile, and she asked him what part he liked most. He paused for a little while, and Hikari began to worry.

''I like your eyes the best, but to be honest…everything. I wouldn't change a thing about you Hikari''

Hikari threw herself into his arms, and hugged him firmly. Hikari's hair blew lightly in the wind, while Taichi looked around at the glare the city nights let out. Taichi looked like he had something to say, and began to speak once, but stopped. Finally he lightly pushed Hikari away from his chest, and looked her in the eyes.

''Hikari…if I weren't your brother…would you find me attractive? I figured I would ask you, you being a girl and all.''

''Taichi…everything about you…its unbelievable. I love being your sister, and I love being able to be held…''

Taichi smiled back, and began to walk into the room. Hikari stopped him short, with a few words.

''Thanks Taichi…''

''Good Night Hikari…''

Once she heard her brother climb to his bunk on the top, she turned back the city scenery, bursting with happiness.

_Taichi thought I was beautiful! _

She smiled, and felt full of a loving sensation within her. Words couldn't describe how happy she was. The next 24 hours would kill for the waiting. She couldn't wait to tell Miyako.

Later at the Ishida Residence…

''Yamato''

''Takeru?''

''Me and Hikari had a small fight awhile ago''

Yamato was still stringing the strings of his guitar, and still giving Takeru his full attention. Takeru began to tell the story, as Yamato listened, his expressions changed throughout the story.

''Its just…that's disgusting don't you think? A Sister should _never EVER _love their brother''

Yamato let out a light chuckle and looked at Takeru.

''Takeru, Hikari trusted you with a secret, and you rejected and judged her. You showed no compassion. If anything I learned in life, you have to show compassion, especially to girls, they are sensitive''

Yamato began stroking the strings on his guitar lightly, examining the tab while tuning the cords. Takeru thought about what he said, and stood there, staring at his guitar.

''But how would have you responded? You don't find that the least bit gross?''

''Takeru, it doesn't matter what it was about. You broke Hikari's heart, and that's one of the worst things you could do. Hikari is a sensitive girl, thinking of others instead of herself. You cant be that way to girls like that.''

''I…Your right. I just…when I heard about it…it just happened so fast. I hurt her…I really did''

Takeru felt a large wave of sadness over himself, and began to see what Yamato was saying. He started off back to his house on the other side of town. Before he left.

''Takeru. Keep quiet about what Hikari told you. If something like that gets out it will only cause trouble. Big Trouble. Taichi doesn't need something like that happening to him now, neither does Hikari. Its best to keep quiet''

Takeru nodded as he left, walking out of the door of their apartment building. Takeru went over the scenario in his head many times, and everytime only seeing the way he said it was all the more hurtful. Tears ran down his face, he tilted his head down and kept walking trying to hide his tears.

Over and Over in his head, he thought of ways to apologize to Hikari, only hoping she would forgive him. Everyway seeing it hard to take, seeing how he acted so maniacle toward her.

''Im sorry…Hikari Yagami…''

Takeru said to himself, in the park, where a fountain stood, with water running from it. Takeru sat down on a near bench, and looked toward the apartment building that Hikari and Taichi stayed at. Off into the distance, he could see Hikari looking at the scenery.

Takeru launched form the bench and ran as close as he could to the balcony, only to see Hikari slowly walking back inside, and he was too late. He even heard the screen door close, as if it was closing the door to his heart, as if closing the book about their love.


	8. I Love You

NOTE: This is an old version. Its in the operation of remaking. It sucks, i know, so please dont consider this a big event of the story. I onyl keep it up for readers to connect the stories pieces together.

* * *

The next day at school, Hikari sat at the desk, looking to the window outside, thinking. Takeru looked to the side, seeing what she was looking at, which seemed to be nothing. He pulled a small piece of paper out of his pocket, and wrote a small, quick apology to Hikari. He formed it into a small paper object and flicked across the classroom, hitting the floor to the right of Hikari.

The teacher walked towards the note, and picked it up, and opened it slowly.

''I see Mr. Ishida likes to pass notes to Ms.Yagami.''

The teacher began to read off the note, with Hikari covering her face with her hands and Takeru sweating as she read it.

Hikari-

Im sorry for yelling about your past with your brother, I only hope this doesn't affect our relationship.

Love

Takeru

Hikari could only look at the chalkboard as the teacher continued teaching, and she could her small whispers from the crowd about what the note said. She was worried about what they might say, and what sort of rumors would start. If there ever was a time where she disliked Takeru more, this one beat it.

The period bell rang, and everyone gathered their books and left for the next period. On the way out, Takeru grabbed Hikari shoulder, only to have it brushed off by Hikari, completely ignoring him. Takeru couldn't move, couldn't speak, and he could feel the anger from her. Hikari turned around to him once more, only to say 2 words that hurt him more than any others would.

''Its Over''

_I cant believe the nerve of him, then trying to apologize nearly 3 DAYS LATER for something that bad._

The rest of the periods went by, and it was finally time for lunch for her and Miyako. She met with Miyako and explained what happened earlier, Miyako seemed to love the suspense of it all, and was obsessed with everything Hikari had to tell her.

''And last night…I asked Taichi what he thought of me…''

Miyako anxiously waited for the rest of the story, every second killed her, as it always was when Hikari told stories.

''He said I was…beautiful. He likes my hair. He wouldn't change anything about me''

Miyako hugged Hikari, and begged for more of the story.

''What else happened? You have to tell me everything Hikari''

''After that, he asked if I thought he was attractive…''

''What did you tell him?''

''I said ofcourse…everything about him is perfect.''

Each moment of explaining Miyako was more and more interested, and replied with many comments saying she loves the whole love story. Hikari picked at her food with a fork, only thinking about everything he said, how he smiled, how he held her.

''Miyako, I have decided im going to tell him tonight''

''You mean tell him how you feel? This is soo cute! You have to tell me EVERYTHING tomorrow.''

''People are already starting rumors about what it had to do with my brother. Im worried that if it gets out…''

''Eep! Ill try my best to cover it up Hikari...but what can we tell them?''

''Im not sure…just make something up.''

Miyako assured Hikari her full ability to keep things under control. Soon after, The Lunch bell rang, and both went their separate ways.

At the High School…

Taichi and Yamato were in the same Physical Education class, during a downtime he started talking to Yamato about the story Hikari told him.

''And then she tells me that it was all over her liking Daisuke 3 years ago''

Taichi let out a laugh, while Yamato knew they didn't even KNOW Daisuke for 3 years. Although he knew the consequences of telling Taichi the truth, and agreed.

''Taichi, just be careful ok?''

''About what?''

''Nevermind''

Taichi ignored the warning Yamato gave, and went out on the field as the coach called them.

Later that evening, Taichi opened the door to his quiet, cold home. He hung his jacket by the door, and unbuttoned the first 2 buttons of his shirt. Taichi grabbed a soda from the fridge and drunk it all in one gulp.

Taichi passed his parents bedroom, where nothing was there. He walked towards his room, and opened the door, Hikari was at the balcony, and turned around with a smile. Hikari greeted him, and turned back to the balcony, preparing herself mentally fro the moment of truth.

_Please don't reject me Taichi…_

''Taichi''

''Eh?''

''I need to tell you something''

She approached him, and looked into his eyes as he sat down on the end bottom bunk. She stuttered as she confessed, and blushed brightly. She bent down to where her face was aligned with his, and gave a loving expression toward her brother.

''A lot of things have been on my mind lately, and I have feelings I need to…express.''

''Hikari, you can tell me anything. Im always here for you''

''Ok…you might not like it though''

''Im sure I can help Hikari. You can tell me.''

''Well…its just…im scared''

''Of what?''

''What might happen…''

''With Takeru?''

''No…I left Takeru''

Taichi looked at her eyes, and knew that wasn't all she had to say. He knew his sister all too well.

''Do you remember about 3 years ago? When I was 10?''

''Hmm…not really. Its been awhile…why? What happened?''

''Well something happened''

Taichi asked what happened, and began to worry and hope it wasn't something bad, or hurtful.

''Hikari, if someone did something to you, I couldn't live with myself not knowing, not helping''

''No Taichi, its what I did''

Taichi was puzzled from here, and was curious to see what Hikari had to say.

''Taichi, 3 years ago, I told you something. Do you remember?''

''I don't think I do. What did you tell me?''

''Well, I _expressed_ my feelings''

''Im not sure what you mean''

''Taichi…''

''Hikari?''

''I….I…I love you….''

Hikari moved closer, and closed her eyes slowly as her lips met his, she felt his resistance at first, but then began to react back. Hikari kissed him more passionately, releasing all of her emotion for her brother. Taichi pulled back for a moment.

''Hikari…its wrong''

Hikari placed her hands on his chest, pushing him down flat onto her bed, and climbed on top of him, kissing him as they went. Taichi shown no resistance from there, and was enjoying it, he began to rub her lightly on the back, with her slowly unbuttoning the rest of his shirt.

Before Taichi realized it, his fingertips met the brim of her shorts. He stopped there, and looked at Hikari's face.

''Its ok Taichi…I trust you''

''Hikari, I can't do that, I never could. Your only 13''

''Taichi, I'm older than what years can count, I can handle it''

Taichi felt guilt, and realized what he was doing. It was weakness. Taichi hadn't kissed a girl in a while, much less had one touch him so much. He couldn't stop himself. Hikari got back on top of Taichi, and began to kiss him again. She had unbuttoned his shirt completely, and began to feel his warm, broad chest.

Taichi enjoyed her soft, hands stroking across his body. She stopped kissing him and let out a small smile.

''Taichi…you can touch me too…''

She grabbed his hand moved it toward her chest. Taichi, looked away, and felt the softness of her breast. He pulled his hand away quickly.

''Please don't be afraid Taichi''

''It feels…so wrong Hikari''

''But brother, I want you to be happy too''

''Here, just a little at a time''

Hikari picked his hand up again, placing it on her face. He stared at her crimson red eyes, how he adored the shining color it always reflected.

''Hikari, I am happy. I just don't want to move this fast. Its just I need some time to get used to it''

Hikari laid her head against his chest, and whispered a few last words to her brother.

''Taichi…I love you…''

''Hikari…I love you too…''


	9. Destiny?

It's been awhile, but I have decided to continue the story! I would like to thank everyone for their positive reviews, because I would not have been writing this without them.

Hope you all enjoy this chapter!

* * *

The next morning, the High school had the day off for a teacher workday. Taichi was walking Hikari to school, instead of driving or letting her take the bus. As they walked, Hikari maintained a small, happy expression on her face. Once they arrived at Hikari's school, she pulled Taichi off to the side of the building where nobody could see. She stood on her toes, giving Taichi a small, yet passionate kiss on the cheek.

''Bye…onii-chan''

She left with a soft wave and beautiful smile that Taichi admired. He peeked his head out, making sure no one knew he was there, making a break for it once it was clear.

As Taichi walked home, he thought deeply on his and Hikari's relationship.

_This is going to be rough…maybe Koushiro will understand. He has always helped me with these sorts of things._

Taichi came to a stop, looking up at the sky.

_What if…mom and dad find out?_

A sweat drop fell from his head, and he finally started to walk again, really unaware of anything that was happening around him. He sighed and returned to reality.

_I guess I have that 'zone out' habit like Hikari_

He let out a small chuckle and kept walking. As he walked, off into the distance, he could see Koushiro's apartment to the left, and Sora's mother's flower shop to the right.

_Koushiro will understand, but doesn't really know about these things…but Sora might get really mad at me…_

He crossed the street to Sora's mother's flower shop. As he arrived, he hesitated before entering, gathering his thoughts before entering. The door chime rang as he entered, being greeted by Sora's mother.

''Hello Tai. Are you looking for Sora?''

''Ehh…yeah, is she here?''

''Sorry, she just stepped out to get some packages I ordered. You can stop by later if you want.''

''Oh, no don't worry about it. I'll talk to her after.''

As Taichi left, the door chime rang again. He walked down the sidewalk again, watching the cracks as he walked. He soon was only outside of the main door and the stairway of Koushiro's building. He ran possible scenarios through his head as he walked up the stairs, thinking of what Koushiro's answer and opinion might be.

Taichi approached the door of his apartment, and knocked lightly. He was greeted and invited in by Koushiro's mother. He walked to Koushiro's room, and knocked twice before entering.

''Koushiro?''

''Hey Taichi''

Taichi sat on a small chair next to Koushiro's desk, as Koushiro fiddled with his laptop.

''Koushiro, I have…a problem''

Koushiro turned himself and his chair towards Taichi, giving him his attention, occasionally glancing back at his computer screen.

''What's wrong?''

''Someone told me something yesterday evening''

Koushiro had an interested look on his face, waiting for Taichi's response.

''Hikari told me that…she loved me''

Koushiro froze completely for a moment, then pulling himself up straight on his chair. He reached over, closing the lid on his laptop, actually giving Taichi his full attention.

''Did she mean she _loved_ you?''

Taichi nodded, sweating slightly.

''I'm not sure if it was right or wrong. And I thought I would ask you before asking anyone else''

''Well, ill be here to help you with it Taichi, but this isn't a very good thing to get involved with''

''I know, but…''

''It's wrong Taichi, and if this gets out…''

''Yeah, I know. That's why I thought I'd ask you what I should do.''

''I wouldn't suggest you keep this relationship going on. It's not like you have feelings for her right?''

Taichi hesitated in response, thinking of what he said to her the previous night.

''You don't really love her too do you? Not that's a bad thing…well it is but…''

''I can't say that yet…I just don't know…''

''Taichi, what if your parents find out? Do you realize what they would do?''

Taichi tilted his head down, not giving a response.

''Who else knows?''

''Besides us, nobody else as far as I know. I was thinking of telling Sora…but I wasn't too sure…''

''It might be best. Sora can help with these sorts of things.''

Taichi stood up, thanking Koushiro before leaving. As he left the house, he worried what would happen if everyone found out. Names, insults, and lectures ran through his head. He walked down the stairs, imagining what his mother would say, and what his father would do.

_Hikari…_

Once he arrived back at the flower shop, he stared into the door, gathering his courage once more. Upon entering the shop, the door chime rang. Sora's mother didn't say anything, but pointed to the room to the right. Taichi walked into a room that had a few plants in pots, with one Sora watering them.

''Sora?''

''Hi!''

_At least she is in a good mood…_

''Sora, I have to tell you something…something personal.''

Sora blushed lightly, and offered Taichi to sit down on some small floor cushions in the middle of the room. Sora talked in a worried voice.

''What is it Taichi?''

''Its Hikari…''

''Hikari? Is something wrong?''

''Listen, Sora. Can you promise not to tell anyone?''

Sora nodded and grabbed Taichi's hand, holding it with warmth.

''Hikari told me that she loved me. I mean she said she was _in love _with me.''

Sora lifted her hand and flinched from Taichi's statement.

''Taichi…''

''I don't know what to do…''

Taichi looked down, and let a small tear drop escape from his eye. Sora put her hand on his shoulder, trying to comfort him.

''I just don't know what to do!''

''I'm here for you if you need me Taichi…but there isn't really anything you can do…''

* * *

Well, this is a truly hard predicament. I'm not sure really on how I should, or even could end this story. Plus that last part puts me in the mood to write a Taiora Fanfic. Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading it, I will most likely write the last chapter soon.

Thanks and please Review! I wouldn't be able to write this without them!


	10. Don't Leave

Decided I should add a Ch 10 as soon as I could, so here it is.

To the people who have been asking, this wont, and never will be a Lemon. I don't write lemons. Chapter 8 might have been a bit like a Lemon, but Chapter 8 was supposed to be the end. Now that I'm continuing it, it looks a little odd in its place. I am considering a rewrite of Chapter 8.

Just to let everyone know, there are a few changes now to the whole style of writing. A whole chapter and possibly only fragments of Chapters will always be in "Point of View". These will be Italicized and have their own line to indicate that. The thoughts of the character in point of view are also italicized; this is similar to how it was for the past chapters.

I have also added a Chapter Preview and a Review response Section.

Hope you all enjoy!

_

* * *

_

_Narrative Point of View_

As Taichi approached his apartment, he could hear the TV playing from his living room. He inserted the key, and opened the door, entering a refreshingly cool room. His mother seemed to be frying some food, as his dad watched a sports channel on the couch nearby.

"Taichi? Where were you all this time?"

"Eh…I was at Sora's Flower Shop"

"I see"

His mother flashed a smile at him as he got a soda from the fridge. Hikari looked through the small opening on their room door. Taichi didn't seem to notice, his mother stopped him short before he walked away from the small kitchen area.

"Your friend….Yamato I think? He called awhile ago. Something about a camping trip?"

Taichi nodded and read the small memo that his mother had written. Hikari's left eye followed him as he walked and dialed the telephone. She opened the door all the way, greeting Taichi with a smile and a hug.

"Your home Taichi!"

Taichi smiled and lifted his index finger and pointed it to her in an erect position.

"One sec, trying to get a hold of Yamato"

Hikari nodded and leaned her body on one leg, with her hands behind her back, giving a loving smile. She walked back into their room, looking outside of the glass sliding doors that led to their balcony area.

The phone ringed a few times, before one of Yamato's friends finally answered.

"_Yo_?"

"Is Yamato there?"

"_One Sec_"

Taichi could hear some musical equipment playing in the background as Yamato's friend was walking.

"_Taichi?"_

"Ah, Yamato. You needed to talk to me?"

"_Yeah, my dad has the next weekend off, he is taking us to a small campground not too far from here. I was wondering if we could all go together_"

Taichi looked at the calendar to the left that was on the fridge and looked at the week ahead.

"Hold on"

"Mom? Are we still going to Aunt Terry's next weekend?"

"Of course! You still want to go don't you?"

"Well, Yamato is going camping next weekend. He invited me to go too"

Hikari appointed her attention to Taichi's conversation with their mother as they talked. Taichi's mother looked back at Taichi, disappointed.

"Terry will be sad if you don't go"

Their father finally looked back, after eavesdropping on the conversation.

"I don't know, your Sis is kind of fruity, she doesn't even like Taichi"

"So your really going to let him go on the trip!"

Taichi's father looked at him with a confident smile.

"Go on your trip son."

Taichi looked towards his father on the couch as he gave a response.

"Are you sure?"

Yamato patiently waited on the phone as Taichi talked with his family. Her mother shrugged and continued cooking, talking while finishing the food.

"Well if it's that important, then let him go. She won't be _very _happy with your decision"

"Prolly happier without him…"

Taichi's father mumbled as she finished. She glared back at him for a moment before smiling at Taichi and nodding. Hikari looked over her shoulder as Taichi confirmed his decision with Yamato on the phone, hanging it up shortly after.

"Are you guys going Camping?"

"Next Weekend"

Hikari looked a little anxious to ask Taichi, but held it in. Taichi smiled and opened his soda, which he had seemed to leave on the table during the whole conversation.

Later that evening, awhile after dinner…

_Hikari Point of View_

Taichi was standing on the balcony that branched off of Hikari's and his room. Hikari was in the living room, watching TV with her father, while her mother was getting ready for bed. Hikari hugged her father good night as her entered his room, closing the door behind him.

As Hikari entered their room, she could see Taichi on the balcony.

_Oniichan…_

Taichi let out a sigh as he looked down at the city lights that surrounded his apartment building. He could feel Hikari hug him from behind, resting her head on his back as she held her hands interlocked over his stomach.

"I remember…when I used to hold you like this…Before you would leave somewhere for a long time"

A warm breeze blew as Hikari spoke.

"So…you're really leaving next weekend?"

"Yeah…"

Taichi could feel Hikari's grip grow tighter around his stomach as he answered.

"I'll miss you…"

_Please don't leave…_

Taichi turned around, facing Hikari. Hikari blushed at first, then pulling herself to Taichi's chest, hiding her face. Taichi rested his chain on her forehead as the wind lightly blew.

"Do you want to go?"

Hikari's face lit up as he talked.

"Really? You…want me to go with you?"

Hikari began to blush brightly and looked up at Taichi. He smiled at her, blushing a little himself.

_He is blushing…Taichi…_

"I'll talk to mom and dad…If you really want to go"

Hikari nodded, and stood on her Tiptoes, elevating herself to a little under Taichi's height. She smiled back at him, moving her hands around his neck. Taichi blushed a little more now as she got near him. They both closed their eyes as she moved closer to his face.

"Oniichan…"

Hikari whispered before her lips brushed against his. Taichi opened his eyes, seeing Hikari's beautiful red eyes shining from the lights. He smiled lightly, as he gazed into her eyes, with her gazing into his. The moment was right; there wasn't a need for talking. It was a stand still moment, in which it was not to be disturbed, but to be left alone.

Hikari rebalanced herself on her feet, dropping her arms down to their regular position. Taichi smiled once more and felt her cheek with his left hand. Hikari blushed once again, smiling again back to him afterwards.

"You better get to bed, we have school tomorrow"

Hikari walked back into their room, as Taichi looked up once more at the stars, before going in himself.

* * *

Well, it took awhile to write this chapter, just like the last few ones. I haven't had much inspiration to write lately. However I managed to get it done. It's a bit discouraging to write Taikari, knowing that most of the time that they are usually flamed. I truly appreciate everyone's positive reviews on this story. Hopefully this story will be stretched out a bit and will become one of the better Taikari's.

_**In The Next Chapter…**_

_The day of the trip comes, and jealousy strikes between Sora and Hikari, while Takeru begins feel a high tension towards Taichi. Adding Chapter 11 Soon!_

_**Review Responses**_

_**Unknown08 – **Thanks! I am not necessarily a Taikari supporter, however Taikari's are fun to write, since they are forbidden and have a lot flexibility as far as a story goes. _

_**Drew (Anonymous) – **Yes, that is slowly but surely happening. I'm not too sure where I will go with it, but everyone finding out will definitely make the story more interesting._

_**Lacy (Anonymous) – **I agree in some extent. As I have said before, I don't condone incest outside of the Taikari relationship. Thanks for your support!_

_**Little Devil** – No problem. Koumiloccness is just an annoying person who doesn't have anything better to do with his time. Don't worry about him._


	11. A Letter to the Readers

Well, as some of you may see, this is not a Chapter Update, but a Letter to the readers. This will most likely stay as a chapter in place of it, and the following chapter will be CH 12. Now, on with the letter…

Well (I'm sure you noticed I like this word), I have a lot to say, so lets start with my views on this story, the coupling itself, and the reviews.

1 – My View on Taichi x Hikari Coupling

I'm sure all of you have been disturbed in at least the slightest way by me writing one about this coupling. I took deep thought before writing it, and I know its one Hell of a way to start off an writing career. At a glance, the whole idea of Incest between the 2 siblings is a sick, wrong coupling. I have noticed this, and I want to let everyone know, I have as much trouble writing it as you do reading it. It's hard, and I realize that it makes me look pretty messed up in the head. In my mind, I thought that the Taikari idea was pretty stupid too. As I remembered the whole relationship of Taichi and Hikari, it was close no doubt. It wasn't to the point of love, but a very touching relationship indeed. As most people who know me know, I don't rant, cheer, or encourage Taikari.

2 – My View on my Story, "My Brother".

I kind of dropped the fact that they were siblings, and used it as a "History" for them to work with as their relationship. Some of you also may be thinking, what inspired me to do this? Well, I started reading Taikari about 3-8 weeks before I joined. Some of them were very touching, also using what I did; taking advantage of the bond they shared. Sure, they had their share of hating, and their share of fans. The way that I see it, it's so out of the blue, so impossible and unlikely, that it shocks everyone (In the story, not the readers). Surely it's disturbing, but at the same time, the person that Taichi cared for since they were children is now in love with him, and he can't help but not want her to feel bad. His feelings are real dodgy and unsure at first, but soon he realizes that maybe its "ok". Before you get the wrong Idea, I say this because in the story, he hasn't dated much since Sora broke up with him. I took advantage of that and shaped it into the story.

Sure you might say "So that give him the right to love his sister?" Well, when most people think of Incest, it's instantly either Voluntary or Unwanted Sexual activity (AKA Rape). Incest is only when 2 close relatives having sexual intercourse. That's where I think most people "jump the gun" and instantly stereotype a Taikari relationship as that. Now I have seen a few fics with that in play, but that's not something I'm shooting for, no where near. Family love is one thing and In Love is another. In Taichi's case, he learns that his sister loves him, it's no doubt a very shocking and disturbing moment, and yes, nearly 90 of people will stereotype it instantly. It just knows someone so close to you, and then finding out that it's more than what he thought, it's a hard, confusing feeling. In other words, it's something different. At the same time, people shouldn't take Taikari all so serious, it is just an anime, and as I said earlier, I do NOT and never will condone incest outside of the Taikari relationship.

3 – My "willingness" to write and continue it all…

Well, Taikari is in no doubt a very discouraging couple to write about. I get discouraged A LOT. If any of you are inspired to write Taikari, that is your own decision. I don't embrace it, nor do I discourage it. Like I said earlier, I have read Taikari for awhile, and it definitely has a lot of flames about it. I have had a lot of positive reviews, some neutral reviews, and only 1 negative review. (NOTE: Read the section later in this letter about certain reviews removed)

4 – What is next in line for "My Brother"

I am going to write another chapter, hopefully soon. I was hoping to get as far as 20 chapters or so, but I doubt I have the material and ideas to make it there. Well, where ever it ends, which may be around the 14-20th Chapter or so, I will do all of my "edits". I will redo Chapter 8, fix many errors, and story confusion throughout the other chapters. As many of you can see, its pretty…disorganized. Ch 1-4 are all nearly completely different from 5-10. I did not explain eras and timelines, so those too will be added. I am still debating on the idea of adding the "Review Responses" to the old chapters. If any of you have suggestions, comments, or questions, you can contact me through my email.

5 – Reviews Removed:

Judy (anonymous) The review left by this person was sort of a flame. I usually keep flames, but I know Judy as a friend. Caracal is also her friend, and she did this simply as an act of annoyance.

SoratoBluE-DeViL AKA KoumiLoccness – This is just Koumiloccness. Most people know him; he is just the idiot who flames everyone's story if there isn't any Koumi in it. Kaj-Nrig, Me, Caracal, Dark Rainbow, Dark Qiviut, and about 5-20 other anonymous people are flaming him. There is quite the war going on, here is a link

Well, I hope most of you at least read most of it and understand what it looks like from my point of view. Either way, there will always be haters, and there will always be fans. I only hope this letter at lest makes some think a little more before judging the Taikari relationship.

_**Review Responses**_

Caracal Girl – Yeah, I sent you a copy of it when it was half way done. I usually read through it after I finish and change some things around, making it the best I can, and not drifting from the original storyline I thought of

DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Hey! How's it been going man? I haven't seen your reviews in a while, glad to see that you like it.

Digilover – Yeah, I agree, I hope the letter explains a little bit more about it. As for your suggestion, I agree on that too. My story is real edgy, and very unorganized. Hopefully it will look a little better after its all been assembled and re organized.

Hitori – Thanks! Ill try, but it might not be in around 3 days to a week.


	12. Close to You

Surprisingly, this chapter took a lot less time than the others. Perhaps a wave of inspiration? Anyways, I appreciate everyone's support on the story so far. Well, this should start (hopefully) a slightly more interesting story. There is going to be a bit of Jealousy between everyone. So, let's see how it turns out…

NOTE: Before you all start reading…in your review for this chapter, I would like to ask you what you want Chapter 8 to be remade like. You don't have to answer it, but I would like to see what the fans want to see changed in Chapter 8, well because…8 kind of sucks.

Anyways, enough out of me, here is Chapter 12. Also, I went straight to the day that they leave for camp, because there isn't THAT much you can write about before it, since it will only make you more anxious to write about the weekend.

_

* * *

_

_Taichi's Point of View_

The alarm rung loudly as the digital numbers hit the 6:00 AM mark on the clock. A hand reached out and yanked it from the plug, turning it off completely. There was a light knock on the door shortly after.

"Taichi?"

Taichi squirmed about in his sheets, covering his head with his pillow.

_Just a few more minutes…_

Hikari came closer to their bed and climber up the ladder, leaning over the wooden frame that led to Taichi's upper bunk. She giggled and lifted the small corner of the pillow, revealing Taichi's face.

"Wake up Taichi. Or we will be late…"

Taichi lifted a small area of his eyelids, awakening to Hikari's shining smile. He smiled himself, as he stared into her Crimson red eyes for a brief moment. He could see Hikari blush as he stared at her. He sat up completely, and the sheets and pillows fell off of him. He rubbed his head, gathering his thoughts.

"What time is it?"

"6…Everyone is probably waiting! We should go as soon as we can!"

"Yeah…in a minute"

Hikari nodded and left the room, letting Taichi get ready. As she walked out, her father stopped her short before she entered the kitchen area.

"Honey, remember, don't get too "friendly" With Takeru, ok?"

Hikari had an annoyed expression on her face as she shook her head once.

"I'm not with Takeru anymore."

Their dad laughed and patted her on the shoulder, as he sat down on a chair, reading a newspaper. The door knob rattled as Taichi walked out, still half asleep. He carried a small, black duffle bag, accompanied by another small red bag with a tent inside. Hikari walked to the kitchen, grabbing a small cup. She poured some coffee into the cup handing it to Taichi afterwards.

"Here. Looks like you need it"

Taichi let out a light laugh and took a sip of it. He quickly lowered the cup as the coffee hit his tongue. Hikari giggled as Taichi tried to cool his tongue.

"Not too fast. It burns."

_No kidding…_

"Do you have your bags ready?"

Hikari nodded and pointed to 2 bags next to the door, with a light jean jacket on the coat rack above. Taichi looked at his watch, realizing it was getting late. Taichi and Hikari gave their "goodbyes" to their mother and father before they left. Taichi father held his hand on his shoulder and whispered something in Taichi's ear.

"Watch over your sister. I think Takeru's father is a bit…irresponsible"

_Takeru's a bit too soft for that…_

Taichi let out a nervous laugh as his father gave him a last pat on the back and a wave. After they heard the door close, Taichi took another sip, burning his tongue once more.

"So…what did dad tell you?"

"Nothing, he just wants me to make sure you and Takeru don't do anything"

_Hikari's Point of View_

"I told him it was over"

Taichi agreed and felt Hikari grab his hand. She looked back up to him, greeting his nervous expression with a smile.

"But you'll take care of me"

They approached the park area, stopping and observing the fountain before continuing. Sora was walking from the other side, away from her mother's flower shop. She waved and walked towards them. The coats concealed their hands as they remained interlocked.

"Taichi! Hikari!"

"Sora?"

Hikari waved with her other hand, half covered by the long sleeve of her jacket. She could see Sora blushing as she greeted Taichi. He just lifted his opposite hand and rubbed his head while gently smiling at her. Hikari could feel jealousy as Sora talked to Taichi.

As they continued down the street, Taichi removed his hand from Hikari's grip. Hikari could feel the cool air wave against the once warm bond they were held by.

"So they let you take Hikari?"

"Yeah, she wanted to go."

"How nice! You're so sweet Taichi."

Hikari blushed from Sora's comment and looked to the side, trying not to look at Taichi or Sora. They both talked more on the way. Hikari seemed to be ignoring the conversation, until she felt an arm swing around her neck lightly, she snapped a back to what was going on around her.

"Right Hikari?"

"Ehh, sure!"

Hikari blushed more brightly as Taichi's arm was around her neck, hanging down and drifting as they walked. He lifted it soon after to wave to his friends that waited at the small parking area in front of a small apartment building. Yamato and Takeru were on top of their father's van, tying down some luggage to the top of the car.

Takeru wiped the sweat off of his head as he seen Hikari walking closer. Yamato jumped off of the car, trying to be graceful as he landed. They both greeted the 3 as they put their bags down.

"Where is Jyou and Mimi?"

"Jyou had another test; he will be picking Mimi up on his way. He is taking a separate car."

Sora nodded in Yamato's reply to her question. Yamato's father came around the other end of the car, greeting everyone with a horrible joke that wasn't very funny. He dangled his keys and walked into the Driver's side of the car, with Yamato sitting in the front with him on the passenger side.

Takeru and Koushiro sat in the in the mid section. Taichi sat between Sora and Hikari in the back seat. Sora showed Taichi an assortment of CD's as Hikari watched them from their reflection in the window. It was going to be a long ride…

* * *

Well, this was actually done the day after I wrote the letter. The only thing that actually was stopping me was that last car scene. And as you can see, that didn't turn out very well. Anyways I hope the next chapter comes a little better. Sorry to keep you all waiting.

_**Review Responses**_

Lord Rance – Thanks for your support, I guess I can see that you have a better understanding of it all. Call me hypocritical, but I don't think it would be wise to spread that information about your family so easily though

Isumo1489 – Thanks a lot for your compliments. I'll definitely read your work, just email me once you get your first fic up.

Haruko – Thanks for your support and comments as well. I wont stop writing, don't worry. Good luck on your stories too.


	13. Your Love

It has been quite some time. But I managed to write this chapter. I hope you all enjoy this one, as I enjoyed writing.

NOTE: I really don't know anything about Japan's area, so im going to take a shot in the dark and make up some sort of campground. Just wanted to make sure I was clear with everything on that.

_

* * *

_

_Narrative Point of View_

The van drove up through a large hill, then entering a small hill which faced downwards. There was a campground with a small brown stick next to it. It had the numbers "765" on it.

The Driver's side door opened, and Yamato's father stepped out. He stretched and placed a small tag card that was used for showing that the campground was in use. Not too soon after, Taichi, and all others got out of the van.

Taichi opened the back trunk area, which had some of the luggage. Yamato and Takeru got on top and began to remove the ratchets that held the other luggage on top, such as tents, etc.

Taichi held 2 bags with one arm, and one large with the other. As he lifted his head, he looked to the side too see Hikari looking at him. She blushed and looked away, glancing her eyes back at him once more. He almost dropped the bags, hadn't he caught I before he dropped it.

Sora closed the trunk door as Taichi carried the bags toward the campsite. Yamato's father seemed to be making some sort of fire pit. Yamato and Takeru were struggling to put the big dome tent up.

After finally setting camp up, Taichi sat down around the fire altar, with Yamato. Takeru and Their father were teaching Takeru how to tie a hammock. Hikari sat down on a small hill that was near the camp.

_Hikari's Point of View_

Hikari held a small hairpin that Taichi gave to her for her 11th Birthday. She held it tightly in her right hand as she stared into the lake that was into the distance.

_He was there…He was…Always…_

_Start Flashback_

_Hikari lay on her bed, with her head against her pillow. There were small sobs and whimpers that escaped from under it. A knock on the door sounded, and she quieted herself to listen. The door soon opened._

"_Hikari?"_

_The figure closed the door behind him. He sat her bedside as she continued to cry. Hikari lifted the pillow, revealing Taichi sitting at her side. She sat up slowly, wiping her eyes. Taichi smiled and caught one of her tears with his finger. Hikari rested head on his shoulder. _

"_Its okay Hikari, after all, I'm here."_

_End Flashback_

_No one else came that day…only my parents and…Taichi._

Hikari smiled as she reminisced to herself. She looked up at the lake again, staring into its beauty. The water was clean, and pure. Just like her heart, Light as can be, with a pure, gentle touch.

Hikari could hear footsteps from behind her. She smiled in hopes it was Taichi. The figure sat down next to her, smiling and greeting her. Hikari lost some of her emotion, and hid it away, stowing it in her mind.

"Hi Hikari"

"Hi Takeru"

Takeru looked into her eyes, and he seen a glisten that he had never seen before. He admired it for a moment and blushed, looking to the lake. Hikari didn't seem to notice, and looked at the lake as he did.

"Im sorry. I really am. Sometimes those things happen…and well at least I know its in the past"

Takeru smiled and put his hand on her shoulder. She turned to him, looked at him straight in the eyes.

"You accept my feelings? The way I am?"

"Yeah…I really do"

Hikari looked down at her knees, where her right hand layed, still closed. She opened it lightly, exposing it to the cool wind that blew.

"If you really do accept me…"

Takeru waited anxiously for the answer. His Hope shined never brighter.

"I still am in Love…with him."

Takeru's expression seemed to have dropped. If there was ever a colder moment in his life, this one beat it. By a longshot. He removed his hand as he looked down.

"A-alright…guess I'll see you later"

As Takeru stood up, Hikari whispered a last few words that left him in silent.

"I'm sorry"

Takeru walked back to camp, with his head up straight. It didn't hurt as much as he thought it would. Instead, he seemed to suddenly feel rage. As he entered the campground, he could see Taichi drinking soda while talking with Sora and Yamato. He glared a mean look towards him.

"How?"

He maintained a timid attitude for a remainder of the day. Shortly after Jyou and Mimi came. It was nearing Night of the first day, and all were around the campfire. Jyou rambled on about theories from his studies, while Mimi paid a no attention to him. She revealed a small bag of what seemed to be marshmallows.

Yamato stared up at the sky as Taichi and Sora talked. Yamato's father lied in the tent, already half asleep. Takeru listened in on Jyou and Mimi's conversation, adding his opinion on what matters. Hikari sat next to Taichi on one of the 4 love seat chairs that were there.

Everyone got a small stick or wire to roast marshmallows. As everyone put them in, Hikari stared into the fire, admiring the orange color that it emitted.

_Taichi's favorite color was always orange._

"Hikari, you're going to burn it."

She pulled it out swiftly, trying to blow out the small fire that it had on it. By the time she blew it out, it was already burnt far too much to be good.

"Burnt it?"

Taichi let out a small laugh as he talked. Hikari blushed and put her wire down.

"Here.Take mine."

Hikari grabbed his wire, and ate the small marshmallow that was on the wire. She looked back at Taichi as he talked with Sora. She ignored the conversation, stared at him from the side her eye. Taichi stood up to get something from his bags that were in the tent. He came out with a blanket, and sat down next to her, setting it over him and her.

"You looked cold."

She blushed even brighter, and hid herself by pulling the blanket higher, covering everything except for her head. No one seemed to have even noticed, Taichi carried on with his conversation with Sora. Takeru looked toward the side with a neutral look, glancing at Taichi. He frowned before talking with Jyou and Mimi.

Hikari grabbed Taichi's hand from under the blanket and held it, he returned by holding her and smiling at her. She let out a yawn and slowly lowered her eyes as Jyou and Mimi stood up, and gave their good byes.

"Sorry guys…I have an exam tomorrow, and Mimi has to fly back to America"

"You guys never stay for anything"

Taichi said with a playful tone. By the time they leaved, things had quieted down. Hikari's head was resting on Taichi's shoulder, undisturbed, breathing lightly. Taichi began to get sleep himself, shaking his head free of it. Yamato grunted to himself. He reached for the bucket of water and dumped it over the fire.

Taichi turned his head towards Hikari's ear, whispering to her.

"Its time to go to sleep. Come on"

She stood up with Taichi, leaving the blanket on the chair that had been sitting on. She rubbed her eyes as she walked towards the tent. Taichi and Hikari were the last ones to go in. before going in she hugged once more before getting in the tent. She laid on her sleeping bag, with Taichi on his on the other side of the tent. Takeru watched Taichi with his eyes as he walked all the way to his small section.

Hikari covered herself with her sleeping cover, whispering 3 words to herself.

"Good Night…Oniichan"

* * *

This chapter had a bit more fluff than most of my chapters. However I like writing fluff so I don't mind it. I have an odd feeling that people might have had slight confusion with the tents actual formation. It's a rather large tent with one big room, enough to fit 6 people. Anyways, hope I'm clear with that.

_**Review Responses:**_

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Ah, that's good to hear. Hope you enjoy this chapter._

_Mia Kamiya – Glad you like it._

_Birdboy – You have no need to worry about anything happening. There was only mild Takeru sadness. There will be no actual "bashing" or hurting going on. Don't feel bad about that though, it only shows you show real appreciation for the anime and its characters. By the way, don't I know you from the Net Ocean Forums?_

_Isumo 1489 – Ah, ok. Thanks for the tip._

_Loveismyanidrug – Wow, I must say that you flatter me. There were some interesting parts in your review. I never looked at it that way. Im really glad that you grasped the real feeling and passion of the story. I hope to hear more from you in the future._

_Xoforeverdreamingxo – Another well though out review. Im glad that you too grasped the meaning and emotion of the story. I thank you for your complements, and hope to hear from you too as I write the next chapters._


	14. UPDATE!

Ah, well as some of you seen, this isn't a chapter. Well, it's actually 4 chapters, in some way. Well, this letter is to notify everyone that I have completely, remade, redone, and revamped Chapter 1, 2, 3, and 4. Along with editing chapters, 5, 6, 7, 9, 10, 12, and 13 to fit the storyline of the first 4. I hope you all enjoy the new adjustments. I know it took long, well it was 4 chapters. Well, I hope everyone finds these updated a bit more 'realistic' and more 'in character'.

_**Changes Made to Chapter 1:**_

_**Changed ages in timeline**:_

_Taichi, Yamato, Sora – 13_

_Koushiro, Mimi – 12_

_Jyou – 14_

_Takeru, Hikari – 10_

_**Changed the story line a little.**_

_**Changes made to Chapter 2:**_

_**Changed the story line immensely.**_

_**Changes made to Chapter 3**_

_**Changed the story line immensely.**_

_**Made into a 'fluff' chapter**_

_**Changes made to Chapter 4:**_

_**Changed story line immensely.**_

_**Made a more soft approach towards the 'moment'**_

_**Changes made to nearly ALL Chapters:**_

_**Added page breaks, organized things better, fixed a few errors that were spread out among the chapters.**_

I hope everyone enjoys reading the new enhancements as much as I did writing them. Well, im looking forward to seeing everyones great reviews!

_**Review Responses**_

_Catheen Clogston – I use them because i would rather have their authentic names. Thanks and hope to hear more from you soon._

_Birdboy – Ah, ok. Yeah im hardl yon there myself. Its just I had remembered you put one of your fics on the boards._

_Loveismyantidrug – Awesome, hope to hear from you as well!_

_Chibi Biyomon – Well, I must say that I have a lot to say in response to your 2 words. I don't mean to be offending, or in anyway trying to bend your interests. However I must say that you either did not read anything of it, or you only read Chapter 1 and misunderstood it. I am not asking you to actually read the whole thing, but I see it wrong that you stereotype it right off to bat. _

_Andrain John – Well thank you for the positive points. I know my skills are lacking, but it is, and has been my first fic. However the way I read your review, I only want you to know I don't want to force anyone to read. As for there being Hentai, I greatly disapprove and will not resort to anything of the such. I have stated this in an earlier chapter._

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Thanks!_

_Tai'sgirl/Writerofthecentury/Crazydigimonfan/Whydoyouwanttoknow/none/Greatstory/Wonderingwhatwill/Lilprincessofdigimon/Mattismymainman/Kouji'sprincess/Dramxwriters – (whew) Well, to me this seems like the same person, just reviewed over and over again with different names. I don't take it as an offense, just want to thank you for your positive and upbuilding comments. Also, Im a pretty strict Taiora fan, so you probably wont see any Sorato here.Sorry._

_Judeofthewriters – Thanks, I really appreciate everyone support._

_Lord Rance – Oh, ok. Well I hope I in no way offended you. I hope you and your family do well in whatever you choose to pursue._

_Sachiko-san – Well, I must say that I have no clue what your saying. I only use a handful of Japanese words in this fic, yet I know nearly nothing of Japanese. Sorry : P._

_Caracalgirl – You actually found time to review!_

_Isumo1489 – Thanks for your comments. As for me helping, email me at my email address found in my profile, and ill try to help you out._

_Onii-Liinku – Thanks. I know that in the earlier chapters, I came off really strong and sudden, I hope the remake changes that and some of the other peoples views._

Well, after a lot of reviews, positive, negative, and neutral, I must say that I am happy to have made it this far. Ill try to update As soon as I can.


	15. Fragments of a Memory

Yes, Yes, its been about 4 days or so. Sorry for not updating. Well, I wrote this while in a Comfort Inn in Richfield, Utah. He he 8 hours until home. Anyway, there is internet here, so I actually get the chance to write, and post.

* * *

_Start dream_

_There was a dark room, which extended into a deep area, which seemed to be endless. It was flat in all directions, with nothing above or to the side, just darkness. There was a figure which seemed to sit in the middle, whimpering._

"_It hurts"_

_A tear drop fell from the figures eyes, landing on the floor, echoing throughout the darkness. Where it fell, it shined, with a small light. The pain seemed to pulsate from her heart, down to her hands. _

_End Dream_

Hikari squirmed and moved from time to time, struggling almost. She opened her eyes to the cold area of what seemed to be the wall of the tent. She could hear Taichi's voice on the outside, and Sora's too. She couldn't hear what they were saying. Soon afterwards, she could hear the tent's zipper opening, with footsteps following.

"Hikari?"

Hikari couldn't see, but she could feel someone's hand reaching out, feeling her head. After a few tries, she could finally open her eyes. They revealed her brother, sitting over her with a small tin cup.

"Your running a fever. I brang you some cold medicine from the first aid"

Taichi pulled out a small metal object from his pocket, and handed it to her.

"Its an emergency paging phone. You cant call, but pres the red button 3 times nad it will let me know. Use it if you think your getting worse"

Hikari could slowly feel herself again, regaining muscle control. She nodded, and grabbed the cup from Taichi, and drank the small tablets that he handed her.

"Wait…where are you going?"

"Hiking…Sora is here though, tell her if you need anything"

Hikari closed her eyes once more, letting herself rest before getting up again. After awhile, she could hear and see everything fine. She grabbed a jacket from her backpack before leaving the tent.

"Sora?"

Sora looked back at her with a smile. She seemed to be cooking something over the fire pit, Hikari sat next to her on one of the seats.

"Are you hungry at all?"

Hikari shook her head in reply.

"Did all the guys go hiking?"

Sora nodded, stirring the boiling water as the talked.

"You were asleep for awhile. I guess you had caught a fever"

Sora smiled to herself as she continued, almost laughing.

"Taichi was worried"

In the right pocket, was 2 small metal objects. She pulled them out slowly out of the pocket. They seemed to be small oval shapes, which had The crest of Courage, and the Crest of Light embedded on them. She stared at them for a moment.

"Taichi made those…after the regular ones were destroyed"

Hikari listened in on Sora as she spoke, seeing she wasn't as happy as before.

"Yours was the crest of Love right? Where is it now?"

"I threw it away. It was an accident, it was when me and Taichi were fighting."

"That's when Taichi gave you the hairclip, right?"

Sora didn't seem to respond.

"You don't remember, do you?"

"Remember what?"

"When Taichi gave those to everyone?"

"I don't think I so…"

"Before he left to Highschool, he gave you his, don't you remember?"

_Start Flashback_

_Taichi stood with Sora before leaving to school, waving to Hikari and his parents. Taichi walked to Hikari, and kneeled himself to her height. He unraveled the small necklace that held a stone that was concealed by his shirt. _

_"Here"_

_Hikari looked at it with curioustiy as he handed it to her._

_"Its almost like mine. They are both stars"_

_Taichi nodded as she giggled. She hugged around the neck before leaving and asked for his help putting it on._

_"Now I have 2!"_

_Taichi nodded and left with Sora, down the street. His parents waved good bye as him and the girl walked away._

_End Flashback_

"I guess I forgot"

Sora continued staring at the soup as they talked. With Hikari looking at her occasionally.

"Did you fall in love with him?"

Sora blushed and stuttered as she talked.

"It wasn't like that…We were"

"Do you…miss him? Not even a little?"

Sora shook her head and tried to regain her composure.

"It was a long time ago. It's not important anymore"

It stayed silent for awhile, as Sora seemed to think to herself.

"Do you hate me?"

Hikari had a slightly nervous look as she talked to Sora, trying not to anger her. Sora was actually quite surprised from Hikari's comment. Sora shook her head as she replied, smiling afterwards.

"For what? I don't know what your talking about."

Neither replied. Hikari gazed into the stones that she found. Both were similar, each had a small circle in the middle, with spikes pointing in 8 different directions. She held them to her chest, enclosed in her grasp.

Sora shook her head as she continued cooking. She seemed to be in a conceptive state herself. Hikari thought it would be best to leave her to her thoughts. She had her own to think about anyway.

Hikari fiddled with the pendants, undoing the knots that held the necklace together. The slid both of them on one of the strings, and wore it around her neck. She smiled as she examined how it looked. Before talking, she concealed them with her shirt.

"Do you feel better?"

"Much better. Thanks…"

Hikari looked back at her as she seemed to ease herself. Hikari looked into the sky, seeing the clouds as they hovered above. She reached her hand out, lightly closing her hand as she thought.

_Start Flashback_

_It was night, and Taichi stood on the balcony as Hikari dug through her drawers._

_"Sorry Oniichan…I can find them"_

_"Its alright, Hikari. Besides, you don't want to look funny with those old things. Your already going to the 7th grade."_

_Hikari nodded, even though she knew it hurt him inside. She looked around the room, examining all of the previous areas of searching. _

_End Flashback_

"It was in my coat. The one that I lost for awhile. It was in the coat closet next to the door…I forgot that I left this jacket behind dad's old trenchcoat"

Sora questioned her random statement. Hikari smiled as she replied, assuring Sora it was nothing.

"Nevermind. Just talking to myself"

* * *

There it is. I know it might not seem very significant right now, but it will play a 'slightly' bigger role later on. So hang in there.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Isumo1489 – Hehe, no problem. Tell me once you get your Fic up._

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Hopefully this one make yp for the last update : P._

_Caracal Girl – Fluffly…anyways, 2 times in a row? Hehe Hotstreak._

_Silky Stars – Glad you liked it._


	16. Fragments of a Memory 2

Well, I know it's been a really long time (yet again) and im sorry for that. But I have been planning all the way to Chapter 30. I want to let everyone know it's going to get a lot better around Chapter 17-20. They are probably going to be the most emotional chapters I have ever written. So please be patient, they are planned and ready, im just for too lazy to write them.

Chapter 8 screams remake…I know, ill try to get to it.

Also, a note, this chapter 'corresponds' with Chapter 15. This means basically that there are 2 chapters happening at once. I just hoped to that with everyone.

Taichi nodded at Sora once more before leaving.

"I left her with a small pager. Use that if she gets worse."

Sora had a look of jealousy as he said it. Taichi's expression was still, full of concern.

"You worry too much Taichi. She will be fine"

Taichi started walking off, going into the tent and talking with Hikari for a small moment. He then ran up the hill, catching up with the guys. As they continued up the trail, Yamato's father continued talked about which trail led to which, while Yamato and Takeru decided which one to go on. Taichi and Koushiro were in the lower, slower end of the group.

Koushiro panted frequently, blabbering about checking his email on his PDA. Taichi stood in confusion as he talked.

"Can't…connect here"

Taichi kept walking up the trail, picking a small stick that was of to the side. Koushiro finally put it away and grabbed a slightly smaller one that fitted his size. They kept hiking over large, steep hills that had large trees to grasp on. They finally came to a stop at a small area. There were tree stumps and the whole area was shaded from the sun.

Yamato's father wiped the sweat from his forehead, passing a large 1-gallon milk carton filled with water around. After Taichi took a drink, he reached into his pocket to grab a small handkerchief he used. Upon reaching in, he felt a small, steel object. Pulling it out slowly, it revealed a pink string, and at the end was a shiny, silver whistle.

As Taichi examined it closer, it had "HIKARI YAGAMI" printed in Japanese on the flat end of it. He elbowed Koushiro, getting his attention.

"Look what I found in my pocket…"

"A whistle? Where did you get that from?"

"It looks like Hikari's."

He dazed into it, trying to remember how he got it.

_Start Flashback_

_The barn fire glowed brightly as the people around it sung, talked, and danced. Taichi and Hikari were at their uncle's house for the weekend, for a celebration of their Aunt's birthday. Taichi sat on the side, with a large black jacket over him. Hikari sat on the floor next to him, examining their parents and family move about._

_"Taichi?"_

_Taichi looked down to his sibling, seeing her takes something off her neck._

_"Will you hold this for me?"_

_Hikari took the whistle, and put it in his left pocket of his jacket, looking back up to him afterwards._

_"I don't want it to get lost. Please don't lose it"_

_Taichi nodded as he watched her run towards the barn fire._

_End Flashback_

"Hikari left it with me at a party. I guess I just forgot to give it back to her."

Koushiro nodded as Taichi talked, giving most of his attention to the cell phone he held.

"Nothing is connecting up here"

Yamato's father laughed as Koushiro fiddled with his gadgets.

"You don't need any of that cyber junk. Let's start moving faster, the hill has quite a ways to go."

The group got up and started walking. Taichi looked at the scenery, enjoying the view from high up. His hand became sweaty as he held the whistle tightly in his hand for so long. He opened his hand and looked at the whistle, letting the cool air blow against it as the heat disappeared from it.

He pulled the string, although pink, over his head and fat it comfortably over his neck. The whistle dangled on his neck, making some slight noise every so often. Takeru turned his head to the side, looking back at Taichi from the side of his eye.

He mumbled to himself as he kept walking, watching Taichi wear it so freely without trouble. Taichi noticed once and waved, Takeru just turned straight ahead and ignored his greeting.

"You're wearing that thing?"

Koushiro questioned as the hiked.

"Yeah. Nothing wrong with it."

Koushiro laughed as Taichi replied.

"At least I don't drag home with me everywhere…"

"What do you mean?"

Taichi shook his head, almost laughing. Koushiro wondered in curiosity what Taichi meant. Yamato was annoyed by the constant bickering of his father, in which no one except for himself was listening. Everyone seemed to 'nod and smile' as he kept talking.

Once they arrived at the top, there was a small lake in the middle, nearly a pond, but was considered a lake, only by Yamato's father of course.

"When I was your age, I came here to make…err hang with friends."

"Why all the way out here?"

"Because it was away from everyone…and well because it was…peaceful"

_He is a pretty bad liar…_

Yamato rolled his eyes as his father continued. Taichi sat on a small rock, throwing a stone into the 'lake'. Koushiro tapped small keys on his PDA with a stylus pen.

"You call _this_ a lake?"

Takeru stood next to his father, who lit a cigarette as everything calmed down. When he tilted his head to the left, the sunshine reflecting off the whistle, hitting his face. He covered his eyes, complaining to Taichi with a purposely rude comment.

"Why are you wearing that? It's not _yours_"

Yamato's father looked towards Taichi as Takeru as he puffed his cigarette.

"Cool it guys. What the hell is your problem anyway?"

"Nothing"

Yamato's father looked into the sunshine as he rubbed the cigarette into the rock he was sitting on. He grunted before he spoke, seeming stressed.

"Don't ever smoke. It's a hard habit to break. Hell, I shouldn't be smoking around you kids."

He pulled the pack from his jacket, throwing it over the cliff nearby.

"I don't know whether that was a good decision or a bad one."

And that is chapter 16. Not very good, but hey, it will get better. Anyways, I might have been a bit more with Yamato's father towards the end. Well, I know he doesn't talk much, just wanted to have him do a little bit more interactive role-playing through this.

**_Review Responses:_**

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Yes I know. Neither did this one. Not to gloat, but it will it better after the camping trip. The following chapters will be pumped full of fluff…ahem, so to speak._

_Ruroni Tai – Awesome, glad you like it._

_Isumo1489 – Thanks. By the way, how's the fic coming along?_

_Silky Stars – Ah, I see you read. Well, hope you like this one. From what I heard when I talked to you, your dying for the next chapters…sorry to keep you waiting: p._


	17. Home

Finally updated. It's been a bit, and I usually have the next 5 chapters or so in memory, that way I can mold it to what I would like it to be. However, lately, it's not been going so well. Lots of outside things and obligations that I need to care of have been keeping me busy.

I would also like to acknowledge something with everyone. As you may notice, my grammar, and spelling, has and probably always will be, horrid. I never was good at language, etc, but I will continue to write at the best of my ability. Although, that's why I usually correct myself later in other chapters.

Ahem, well here is the chapter…

* * *

_Taichi's Point of View_

Taichi sat on a large rock off to the side of the camping area, one that viewed a large area of the camping grounds. Trees covered the hills, with on occasional blank spot or two. Some areas left small traces of smoke, where other people were camping; from their campfires.

The moon was covered in small areas by the clouds that drifted in front. He stared into the wilderness, gathering his thoughts and processing them. Upon leaning back on his hands, the whistle that was concealed by his shirt hit his chest. Reaching into his shirt, he pulled the small whistle, and the pink string that bonded it to his neck. It shined as he examined it.

Images and small pictures ran through Taichi's mind as he thought.

_The person I least expected. I still don't understand fully. I never seemed to notice it. But in some ways, I…No, I never thought of it that way._

He closed is fist, clenching the small object. He shook his head to return him to reality.

_But slowly…_

Taichi stood up, staring down at the whistle once more before putting it away in his shirt. He straightened his collar afterwards, covering it and the string. Walking back, he didn't want to think of it anymore.

* * *

Takeru and Yamato struggled putting the tent away nearly as much as they did putting it up. Taichi packed the foldout chairs that they had brought. Hikari and Sora tended to picking up trash and cooking utensils that lay around the campfire area.

Soon after they finished, they left the campgrounds. By the time they got onto the main road, everyone seemed to have been occupied for the long trip home. Taichi had the window seat this time, leaning on a small pillow with his eyes closed. Hikari read along a small book that Sora had with her. Takeru watched outside the window, as Yamato listened to music. Koushiro fiddled with his laptop and other gadgets, making frequent odd beeps and noises.

Taichi contemplated the time it would take to get home, as he always would on long trips.

_I feel carsick already._

Hikari glanced him for a moment and seen the slightly pale face of her brother.

"Are you carsick already?"

Taichi opened his eyes, mainly because of the coincidence of her comment and his thoughts. He lowered his eyes halfway before talking.

"Not really. It's just that the drive is going to take forever."

"Right after trips too, after they are over, you just want to get home."

Sora commented on their conversation while closing her book after placing her bookmark.

"It's the last hour that kills you the most."

Taichi soon let himself drift into sleep.

* * *

Taichi and Hikari waved as the car left over the edge of the building. As they made their way to the stairs, they talked about the trip.

"Hikari, did you like the trip?"

Hikari nodded, asking him the same afterwards, with him nodding as well. He sighed as he continued.

"A bit exhausting though"

"Didn't you just sleep _and_ take a nap today?"

"It's just one of those days when you want to get home."

When they reached their apartment, Taichi opened the door with the copied key his father made for him. Cool air flew to them as they stepped inside. Taichi dropped his backpack next to the door, then letting himself collapse on Hikari's bed. Hikari came to the door with her small bag dropping it next to his.

She walked to the glass sliding doors that were on the left side of the room, leaning on the west wall as she looked outside. She looked back at Taichi, seeing him in the position she had thought he would be.

"We should really switch beds again."

Hikari said as she took off her jean jacket.

"No…the top bunk is too nice."

Hikari giggled as she thought.

"You know Oniichan, if you have the bottom, you want the top. But if you have top, you're too lazy to climb up the ladder."

Taichi thought to himself before realizing Hikari's comment. He smiled and sparked a question.

"Which one would you rather have?"

Hikari began unzipping her backpack, unloading the things she brought along with her on the trip.

"Top is too high. The bottom is nice for me."

It became silent for a few minutes as Hikari continued unpacking her things. Taichi sat up from her bed, straightening it afterwards. He opened the glass sliding doors stepping outside to the orange sunset. Hikari folded one last shirt and placed in it her drawer before walking outside on the balcony with him.

Taichi leaned himself against the building wall, staring into the sunset. Hikari closed her eyes, holding herself up on the balcony rail. Taichi looked towards her, seeing the wind blow against her. Her hair flowed lightly to the breezes of air. Hikari opened her eyes, turning towards her brother.

Hikari blushed lightly as Taichi stared into her eyes. Taichi turned his head to the side before staring too long.

"Sorry, was thinking about something."

Hikari could see a light redness to his face. He glanced back at her every once and awhile to only reveal she was staring at him. She moved closer, leaning against the building wall, next him. She looked down at the floor of the balcony as she talked.

"I'm glad to be home. Aren't you?"

"Yeah."

Taichi walked around Hikari, and entered the house. He let himself collapse on Hikari's be once more. He thought about getting up, seeing as it escaped his mind to climb up to his. He was too tired, too mentally exhausted to move. He could hear the glass doors close shortly after he closed his eyes.

He heard the light switch turn off. He calmed his nerves, finally able to relax now that everything was at ease. Suddenly, he could feel Hikari drop to the bed as well, next to him. He creaked open the side of his eye, to see her next to him. Her eyes were closed, and she was nearly leaning her head on his right arm.

He lowered his eyes soon after whispering 2 final words before drifting back into a sleeping state.

"Good night."

* * *

Well, not as bad as I thought it would be. I don't have much else to say but wait for the next chapters.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Silky Stars – Thanks! It holds some significance to the story, not much, but some._

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – Not exactly the idea I was trying to press. I remembered that their father has been smoking since season 1, and probably prior to that, so I just thought I would add a bit more back-story to him._

_Birdboy – I don't mean to sound straight forward, but is it the memories themselves? Or is it the whole idea of having flashbacks?_

_Isumo – Ill try later this week, I have just been a bit busy._

_Dark Quivit – Ah, from flaming Koumiloccness, isn't it? To start off, I realize it's a bit of a shock to actually be seeing something like this. You have every right to dislike it, I basically like it to the fact it's forbidden, and what type of reaction it implies on character response. _

_I realize I'm not always clear with my writing, and it's real edgy with the grammar and whatnot. I don't use the quick edit from I usually only use it to add breaks. I don't know much HTML, so I don't really know how to insert my own. _

_Well, I'm thankful that you are interested in it somewhat. Thanks for your constructive review, and hopefully my skills will improve over time._


	18. Not so Bad 1

Hey, sorry it took so long to update. Its been 3 weeks I know. I was in the hospital for appendicitis for around 1 week, and I have been home for maybe 2. I haven't been to up to writing, so I guess that might explain some things. Anyway, I have been meaning to get to this for the past 3-4 days or so, I just haven't been able to get myself to that point, and I have literally 'forgot' some of my ideas. I have the ideas in general, but I have to set all the details with a new background. Anyways, I hope it turns out as well as I hoped.

_

* * *

__Taichi's Point of View_

Taichi breathed lightly as he lay asleep, with Hikari at his side. Hikari's face was aligned with his, nearly 3-4 inches apart. Taichi's mouth stayed open, in its usual position. Hikari extended her index finger out, touching his chin. She lifted it, closing his mouth. Almost instantly his eyes drifted open, awakening from his slumber.

"Sorry."

Hikari said as she stared into his half open eyes. Taichi seemed to blush as he realized what was going on. His droopy eyes stared into hers, straight through the bangs that hung in front of her face.

_I feel so much better when I'm with her, almost as a whole. Then I see myself, and I wonder why I'm doing this. At the same time I know why, I just won't admit it to myself…_

Taichi almost lowered his eyes as he talked nonsense into himself. He saw Hikari's face closer to his, slowly coming closer and closer. Not but a second before the moment, a rattling sound echoed from the other end of the house.

Two figures walked in, talking about the trip they had just returned from.

"Taichi? Hikari?"

The man turned the doorknob to the siblings' room, slowly, peeking his head through.

"Where have I seen this before?"

Hikari stood reaching for something in the closet, while Taichi lay on the bed, sleeping with a pillow over his head.

"Taichi hasn't woken up yet?"

Hikari shook her head as she closed the closet door.

"Glad to see you're already done unpacking. Tell Taichi I need to talk to him when he wakes up."

As their father closed the door, Hikari gave a sigh of relief. She turned to the bed, and told Taichi something in a quiet voice.

"He's gone."

No reply came from Taichi. She walked closer, tugging on his pants leg, yet still to no reply. She got closer, sitting on the bedside, lifting the pillow. Only to reveal Taichi smiling; almost laughing. She blushed and looked the other way as she was fooled. Taichi sat up, almost sitting next to Hikari.

"So what did dad want?"

"I don't know. He wants you to talk to him. Weren't you listening?"

Taichi shook his head, yawning shortly after.

* * *

Taichi sat down on the chair that was to the left of the sofa. His father finally walked into the room, sitting down on the couch, closest to Taichi. The nervousness of the situation began to set in, taking effect on Taichi.

"So…what did you need to talk to me about?"

Taichi's father looked at him without an expression. The situation only seemed to get deeper and deeper with every second, whether it was good or bad, to Taichi's knowledge.

"It's about you and your sister."

Taichi began to sweat, and his heart began to race. Thought of what he might say next ran through his head, most of them being bad.

"You have been spending an awful lot of time with her."

Taichi swallowed, trying to seem as calm as he could maintain himself. At this point, he almost could say he was in trouble, deep trouble. Even though he had evaded him earlier.

"I must say I'm proud. You really have shown me you could be a responsible person. You have grown up."

_What?_

"Taichi, I guess maybe I never noticed it, but you do take a lot of care of your sister, and I think you deserve a reward."

Taichi was wrapped in mystery as his father continued. Things seem to lift, Taichi almost let out a deep breathe he was holding.

"Your getting your own room. Form now on, my office is yours. It's not as big as Hikari's room, but it's _your own._"

Taichi's father sat as Taichi remained nearly silent. Finally Taichi responded, despite the joy the 'reward' should bring, it seemed to hurt more than make him happy.

"That's…great. Just what I have always wanted!"

Taichi put on a fake smile as his father nodded back to him. His father responded to his comment by offering his assistance.

"I'll help you get your things ready for your new room."

Taichi shook his head from his father's offer.

"I'll get Hikari to help me. Besides, you must be tired from your trip."

His father confirmed it before leaving, only to lead to the same result. Taichi sighed as his father left the room. He leaned his head back against the back end of the chair, facing the ceiling.

_What did I do?_

* * *

Taichi rummaged through their closet, searching for a few things he wanted to take with him. Hikari leaned on the wall near him, staring at the pile of books and small things he assembled.

"I guess I never realized how many things I had."

Hikari let out a light laugh, as she tried to hold the emotion in. Taichi began stacking things on one arm, trying to carry as much as he could. A small object began falling, only to be caught by Hikari. She placed it back on the top, assuring it wouldn't fall again.

"So you get the whole room to yourself now."

"Oniichan…I haven't ever had…so much empty space."

Hikari followed him as he walked through living room, into the office that was at the end of the short hallway. The room he walked into was unusually stuffy, and was a little warm.

"I guess that's everything."

Hikari grabbed him from behind, wrapping her arms around his stomach, although this time she held him as if she was try to hold him in place. Hikari was almost squeezing, with her hands closed lightly around his waist. Taichi's hands still laid on the box he was carrying. He stared down into the useless junk, completely drawn into the moment.

"Sorry Taichi…I feel really…stupid."

"You're not stupid Hikari."

Silence set it on the small conversation they shared, still in position. Hikari leaned her head against his back, closing her eyes before continuing.

"You're only going to be a little bit farther away. But it hurts so much, and I really shouldn't be sad at all."

Taichi lifted his hands, placing them on Hikari's closed fists. He lightly pulled her arms from his waist, and turned his body toward her. Her head still leaned in the direction that it was when she was holding him. She could feel herself be enveloped by his arms, while hers dropped to her side.

"You can talk to me whenever you need to Hikari. I'm always here."

* * *

Well, as you can tell I'm a bit edgy on the story, but the next chapter is 'planned' to be pure emotion on this recent event. Hopefully it all turns out ok. Also, for the house, I didn't have a very good idea of what their house looked like, so I didn't it from pure memory.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Birdboy – Ah ok. Really those are the only thing I thought I could use. If they were just in italic, I wasn't sure if the reader could determine it was a thought or a memory. I guess it could work in some case. Thanks for your reviews!_

_Dark Quivit –- Thanks, hope you like the next chapter. _

_Silky Stars –- Glad you like it! It's supposed to get better...although I have been saying that for some time now. I guess we will see how it turns out._

_Helen Jones –- Thanks for your review, im glad you like it._

_Sacred Dust –- Thanks, it's good to know that someone appreciates the concept._

_Isumo - yeah, ill try to get back to you this week, its just that hospital incident kept me down for a bit. (Appendicitis)_

_DarkMetalAngel –- The next chapter will be rather 'fluffy'._

_Rouroni Tai –- I'll try and get to it when I have time, thanks for reviewing._

_Mistin -– I usually update sooner, anywhere from 3-7 days a chapter. So I'm starting to get back on track, hopefully writing more._

_Wally's Girlfriend –- Thanks, I hope I can get the next one done soon too._


	19. Not so Bad 2

Alright, took awhile, I know.

I'm happy to say this fic has lasted, and is still in the making for nearly 4 months. It has also reached more than 20,000 words, which is a lot more I ever wrote in a fic. We also have reached more than 100 reviews. (100th one goes to Dr.D76567)

I just wanted to thank everyone for their useful submissions and help through it all. Right now my main goal is to make it to Chapter 30, which is when I planned it to end. I also will most likely remake chapter 8 around that time, considering it's rather 'out of line' with the rest of the chapters.

Anyway, please note this chapter runs a little slower. So, I suggest you read it a bit slower, and try and understand the feelings of the characters in this chapter. I have put a little more description into this chapter also, trying to make the surroundings more real.

I guess that's all I have to say for now; I hope you enjoy the chapter.

* * *

_Hikari's Point of View_

The room had a cool aura. The air was thin, light, and empty. Hikari rested on her bed, in a random position; in a seemingly uncomfortable one. Her eyes slowly opened half way, waking slowly. Realizing how cold it was, she bundled herself into the blankets, trying to warm her body.

"It's so…cold."

Her hand clenched the white blanket that was over her. She looked around the room slowly, only to see the few things Taichi had, gone. Hikari took a deep breath; exhaling after, try to regulate her breathing. Hikari continued to gather her thoughts, and re-process the situation.

_I try not to think too much about it. But like other things, I can't hold it in. It's empty, and cold. _

Hikari lowered her eyes, regaining her composure before continuing. She began to sit up, letting the blanket fall back to the bed, in its earlier position. She lifted her knees to her chin, resting her arms on them.

_I don't like it when I get like this. Being alone…just the thought of it makes me scared…sad…without **him** I don't have the courage…not alone…_

Hikari rested her forehead against her forearms. Teardrops escaped from her eyes, slowly landing on the bed she was sitting on. She closed her eyes, trying to contain her feelings; yet it only seemed to lead to guilt.

"It's my fault."

She used the sleeve of her long-sleeve shirt to dry the tears on her face. Her heart ached with pain. She was semi-conscious that it wasn't her fault, but if she got slightly depressed, it would manifest itself, completely consuming her.

_I shouldn't even cry over something like this. He isn't even far. But it hurts inside, and I can't help but cry. It feels as if a part of me has left. _

A click sound from the air conditioner sounded in the distance, activating itself. There was complete darkness on one half of the room, but the other half was lit up by the moonlight that pierced through the glass doors and window that were on the east wall.

Hikari looked towards the doorknob, remembering the comment her brother left her with. His last words to her that night replayed itself in her mind.

_"You can talk to me whenever you need to Hikari. I'm always here."_

It being quoted in her mind, Hikari could feel his heartfelt expression. Her eyes wandered to the clock, out of curiosity. It was late; well past midnight. Shortly after, she rose from the bed, and walked towards the door. She stopped herself from turning the doorknob.

_It's just so hard…I don't even know if he is mad at me. _

She rested her hand on the doorknob. The cool temperature coursed over her hand for a few seconds, it warming itself afterwards. She finally began to turn it slowly, and let the door open freely, soundless. The living room was slightly cooler, with the air conditioner running.

Hikari's footsteps made no sound as she quietly walked down the small hallway. The small living room was lighted by the windows that were placed to the right of the couch. The whole area was quiet, beside the air conditioner. The sound of the air conditioner began to lower as she walked down the hallway, going farther and farther from the light.

The doorway to Taichi's room was now in front of her. It towered over her, and she wasn't sure if she should, or even could open the door.

_Taichi's Point of View_

While right across the door, Taichi sat on the floor, against the base board of his bed. The room he was in was warm, and somewhat stuffy. His head rested on his elbow that was placed over his upright knee.

_Sometimes I wonder if I am even helping her. I guess I mess things up more than I thought I would. I hate it that I make such a gentle person upset…Her beautiful smile is like a light in my world; I don't think I could keep going without her._

Taichi lifted his head from its position, and leaned it back on the bed mattress. Staring into the motionless fan on the ceiling, he continued his thoughts.

_Hikari…sometimes I even wonder if I'm falling in love with her. I care for her…but it's not right to love your sister. She says she feels that way, but I don't want to hurt her. At the same time I think I have feelings for her. It's all too confusing, but I know that I have to be there for her, to protect her and help her._

Images and memories of Hikari ran through his mind. His mind was in a meditative state, in deep thought. Mixed emotions altered his views and decisions. Even though confusing, yet it almost always lead to the same conclusion.

_Am I really in love? With someone so close, someone I spend so much time with? I feel almost as if I was to say no, it would break her heart, but it would break mine as well. At the same time, if I say yes, I take the risk of being 'revealed' to other people._

Hikari stood, inclined against the wall next to Taichi's room. Her eyes stared on the door knob, but she could not move herself to reach and turn it. She waited anxiously, trying to decide whether to open the door or not. Thinking about it ate her inside, and she was tempted more very second to open it.

Hikari's heart pulsed rapidly as she reached for the door knob. Taking a moment, she pushed herself to turn the door knob. Slowly, pushing the door in front of her, a warm updraft of air brushed against her. She stepped in slowly, trying not to make a lot of noise.

Taichi lifted his head, seeing his sister in front of him. Their eyes hadn't met yet, but she knew he was looking at her. She stepped forward, closing the door behind her. Her body lay flat against the door afterwards, with her head facing the floor. Taichi began to speak out of her gloominess.

"Hikari…is something wrong?"

Her brother's words seemed to cause almost instant sorrow in her. The mere attention that was given was so heartfelt, yet so simple. The emotion made her want to collapse into his arms. She shook herself free of it and lifted her head. Her brother awaited the response she was to give him.

"Sorry…It was just so cold…and empty."

Taichi noticed teardrops sliding down her cheek as she talked. He looked at her with saddened expression. She took a few steps forward, and let herself fall to her knees lightly. Her attention was toward her brother, but she looked the other way, trying to lessen the seriousness of the situation.

A warm hand reached out, wiping a tear off of her face. Hikari leaned into him, with Taichi wrapping his arms around her in return. The act was loving, and very powerful. Taichi's thoughts dwelled on his previous feelings towards her; however the more he thought of it, the more he felt strongly for her.

Hikari would sob lightly from time to time, letting herself be eased by her siblings loving emotion towards her. Even though Hikari didn't say anything, he knew exactly what she was feeling, what kind of pain she was going through. He lowered his head, and whispered something to her.

"Hikari, it's not empty in here. I'm here, and always will be."

Taichi could feel Hikari grip a part of his T-shirt as she continued to pour her heart out. All the stored emotion, it wasn't expressed by mere words, but just by holding, or being held, it was expressed to its full extent. At the moment, only Taichi and Hikari were at the center of the universe, nothing could disturb the two.

Hikari seemed to have stopped crying. Taichi looked down to reveal she had fallen into a calm sleep.

* * *

_**Review Responses:**_

_Dark Quivit – Thanks, I was hoping I could squeeze in a little 'twist' so the authors didn't get bored of reading. I feel I'm slowly getting better at writing in each chapter. Hopefully it will turn out good in the end._

_DarkMetalAngel of Destruction – I'm hoping that this chapter was 'fluffy' enough. I feel it dove more into the thoughts and emotions at the moment of the chapter._

_Silky Stars – Hehe, thanks. I am feeling a little better now, which is good for the most part. However it's taking quite the toll on my writing time._

_Mia Kamiya – Yep, could be bad and could be good I suppose. However, in this case, it was bad. It appears to be good on the outside, but on the inside, its one of the worst things being separated… At least in this particular situation._

_Wally's Girlfriend – Thanks, I hope you like this one._

_Isumo – Ah, good to hear you're doing well. Better you write about something you know than something you don't. I know I still haven't gotten to that email, it's still been rough. Oddly it took me quit/e a while to finish up this chapter._

_DrD76567 – Thanks, I hope that 'perked' the story up a bit. I'm doing a lot better now, and the soreness and pain is nearly unnoticeable._

_Alex Ikari – Thanks. I know my grammar and spelling lacks, and well it's not something I profess at. In fact I find myself using the thesaurus command more than any of the other features on word._


	20. Just Fooling

Hey guys, its been a while indeed. Well, I have a few things I want to say before we begin the chapter.

I have heard from a few that the romance isn't traveling very fast. I realize that, and well, let me explain a few things why.

Taichi is barely discovering his feelings. Put yourself in his position, would you really make a decision that quickly? Wouldn't you be a little be careful with what your doing?

No doubt you would need to think deeply before making a decision like that. Especially to the fact that the person he is falling for is so close. Wouldn't that be hard to deal with, and actually move yourself to do that?

I'm not trying to point fingers; I'm just saying I go slowly for that reason. But, it will become a little bit romantic, one piece at a time, just give it a chance.

* * *

Hikari's Point of View

Hikari's shadow followed her as she walked down the sidewalk, accompanied by Miyako. The sun had a bright orange glow that shot through the buildings openings and indentions. Hikari's conversation continued with Miyako as the continued on.

"That was a few days ago. I don't really remember how I fell asleep, but I woke up in my bed."

Miyako seemed to be enjoying it all, as she smiled from Hikari's story.

"Sounds romantic…I envy you Hikari."

Hikari looked to the side, giving her opinion on Miyako's comment.

"Don't talk about it so lightly. I don't know if he loves me or not."

Miyako glanced back at her, still carrying the large paper bag.

"Hikari…he loves you."

_How you do know he love, loves me…_

Hikari almost murmured to herself while thinking. They stayed silent for the walk home. Hikari looked around her, only seeing the place she lived, with a person she never thought she would think about in such a way. She persistently kept recapping to re-examine the things that have already happen.

As they approached the apartment, Hikari scrambled for her keys, still holding onto the bag she was carrying. Opening the door, Hikari greeted her family. Her mother had been cooking something on the stove, while their father watched a sports game on the television. Taichi sat on the other couch, biting his pencil eraser while doing homework.

Taichi's Point of View

Miyako bowed respectively before going into Hikari's new acclaimed room. Hikari soon followed after her, waving to Taichi for a split moment. Taichi didn't really have time to wave back, but it gave him a moment to think. While staring into the fractions and algebra on his sheet of paper, he didn't seem to see anything at all.

In reality all he saw was himself, dwelling on thoughts he was unsure about. It echoed in his head as he tapped the sheet of paper with his pencil. His father smiled and laughed.

"Trouble with homework, son?"

Taichi didn't reply, he was in his own 'mood'. His mother soon called for dinner, in which he broke his concentration. Putting his notepad down, he blocked his troubled thoughts out for the duration of the dinner.

* * *

After dinner, the evening was finally night. The dishes lay clean in the shelves and the table-bar clean. Taichi sat on the same couch as before, except in the mid dark. His father finally turned the television off, leaving Taichi with a last comment.

"Don't work too hard."

Taichi replied with an agreeing response, leaving his father content as he left. Taichi nervously scanned the room, making sure there weren't any sounds. Afterwards, he put his notebook down, careful not to make a sound. He crept across the floor, lightly, being as stealth fully as he possibly could.

As he edged ever closer to Hikari's room, he could hear small voices from his sibling's conversation. Moving closer, and pressing his head against the door, he could lightly hear what they were talking about.

"Why don't you just ask him? I'm sure he does…"

"I can't…"

"Why not, Hikari? If you don't ask him how he TRULY feels, you will never know."

"What if …he says no?"

Taichi blushed for a moment, regaining his composure afterwards. After brushing off the thought of him being the conversation, he listened on some more. His heart raced as he heard the conversation go on.

"I know he does I have seen the way he looks at you."

"Your only saying that because you know I like him Miyako."

The talking stopped for a moment. Taichi held his breathe, trying not to reveal any sound that might shatter his concealed location.

"Let's go talk to him. I'll ask if you don't."

"Don't do that! It's not fair. Don't ask him yet."

Tapping sounds sounded to his ears as the talking stopped. The door rattled, and the doorknob turned. Taichi jumped back, making not a sound as he landed. Luckily Miyako told something to Hikari before opening the door. Relocated to the front of the refrigerator, he acted as if he was getting something.

As Miyako walked out of the room, with Hikari following shortly after, they approached Taichi in the small kitchen.

"Taichi?"

Taichi looked back up at her, with a soda in his hand. Miyako began talking, but Hikari cut her off.

"Do you-"

"Think you can help us with studying."

Taichi lifted an eyebrow and stood up straight, addressing their question with another.

"Shouldn't Miyako help you? She probably knows more than I do."

Hikari shook her head and came up with a subject off the top of her head.

"Geometric..shapes."

Miyako's expression looked as if she was going to laugh. Taichi responded by putting it off. As he walked towards his room, Miyako thrusted her arm out, grabbing the free end of the soda. She looked back up at him saying that Hikari 'wanted it'. Hikari sat in the background slightly embarrassed. Taichi simply let go the can. He kept walking towards his room, no regrets. As he closed the door behind him, he let out a sigh of relief.

_Keep the can…I didn't even want it in the first place._

While on the other side of the apartment, Miyako stood in front of Hikari, talking to her.

"See Hikari? He gave it up right away. Guys don't do that."

Hikari looked at the can for a moment, seeing what feelings it symbolized. Before she knew it, her focus was broke by a popping noise.

"What are you doing?"

Miyako gulped what seemed to be the soda that Taichi gave Hikari.

"You were only staring at it. If you weren't going to drink it, I was."

Hikari laughed to herself at what she thought. Her brother's caring heart and feelings could still be found in her thoughts from time to time.

Right off, this chapter sucks the big one. It's part of my line of 'ideas' though. The next chapter is one that I'm hoping will turn out a lot better. Just remember to be PATIENT! Love can't be rushed, especially one as unique as this one. Have confidence, it will get better very soon, and we will get to the more relationship areas. However I would still like to thank everyone for hanging in this long.

_**Review Responses:**_

_DarkMetalAngel – Thanks. However, I must say I tend to like to write angst, at least just a bit._

_Mia Kamiya – Thanks! Just hang in there, it will get a little better._

_Silky Stars – glad you like it._

_JyouraKoumi – I read it, and it was alright. Good like with your future works._

_Dr D- Thanks. The ending is going to be a subtle one, I don't want it too dramatic, but that is subject to change._

_Isumo – Thanks for understanding. Your doing good on your fic so far too, keep it up man._

_Wally's girlfriend – Thanks!_

_Loveismyanidrug- Good to hear from you again. Im happy you enjoyed it this far._

_Observer- Keep in mind how everything runs with a relationship like this, its not easy. Just let it play itself out._

_Anonymous- Thanks. It will get a little bit smoother as we go, just please be patient._

_Caracal – Finally, starting 'using' your FFnet account. Its been awhile._


	21. Falling Raindrops

Alright, here is the new chapter. We will finally start getting into the more romantic area of the story. This is also the starting of the more turbulent area of the story, so, I hope it runs as smooth as I had hoped.

* * *

_Hikari's Point of View_

Hikari walked down the sidewalk she always walked down, seeing the sun go down to the left. She watched the sidewalk cracks as she moved past each of them, walking in her shadows. After lightly swaying left and right, she felt a hand placed on her shoulder, which broke her daze. She greeted with a smile by her sibling.

"Oniichan?"

Taichi began walking with her as they continued walking down the sidewalk. Soon they arrived at the streetlights, where one direction lead straight ahead, and one to the left; one lead across the street, to where their apartment facility was, and the other leading to the more market area of the city.

"Hikari, it's not too late, I wanted to know if you wanted to go around thee city, just me and you."

Hikari blushed over his comment, thinking about what he was saying. She contemplated what he might have meant by stating 'just me and you'. She quickly reassembled herself, and responded.

"Where would we go Taichi? I mean, I just got out of school, and I still have my books."

Taichi reached out and grabbed her free hand, suggesting solution.

"I'll carry your books if you don't want to carry them."

Taichi began walking to the city direction, with Hikari's left hand in his grasp. He held gently, yet tightly enough to be noticeable. As they walked, he stood straight up, despite what anyone might have thought. Their hands, bonded, swayed almost to the rhythm that they were walking in.

Hikari was able to keep her composure, not being shy by her brother's actions. Thoughts ran through her mind, happy thoughts, which bring her happiness.

_Taichi isn't even afraid of what he's doing. What might happen if someone we know sees us...? But…it doesn't feel wrong either. Well, it feels…It almost feels as if we are…together…_

"I was thinking of stopping at this CD shop that I seen the other day."

Hikari shook herself thoughts, re aligning herself with the current situation, quickly responding to Taichi's question.

"Uhh…Where ever you want to go."

As they approached the small music shop, the doors to the entrance opened electronically. The air had a smell that was similar to when you open a new CD or a new magazine. Taichi walked towards the CD rack aisle, which was to the side. Taichi's hand left Hikari's for a moment, as he bended down to look at a CD. Hikari just watched him as he looked at the small Jewel Case.

She stepped a little closer, leaning and looking down. She read the label of the CD, then commenting on Taichi's choice."

"You like thatkind of music?

Taichi shook his head, responding with a simple 'not really'. He walked to the left, observing others that were displayed on the rack. Hikari began looking around a little bit, wandering from Taichi. She picked up a female singer's album, examining the back. Not too much later, hands landed lightly on her shoulders, gaining her attention.

"Find anything you want?"

Taichi looked at the CD from the side of his eye, seeing as it was one of the few bands Hikari liked. Hikari shook her head as she responded.

"I'm just looking; I don't have any money on me right now."

Taichi smiled and looked at the albums price. It was a small amount, one he didn't was expensive. He lifted his hands from her shoulders, and reached into his right pocket, pulling out a bill that was of equivalent cost of the CD. He presented it to her with his hand.

"Here, I'll buy it."

Hikari looked at the money he was trying to hand her, and looked back into his eyes. She stared into his for a split second, before Taichi insisted she take it.

"Are you sure Taichi? That's out of your money…"

Taichi grabbed the CD, and put it with the few that he picked. Hikari followed him as he headed towards the register. The cashier rang up the items and placed them in a bag. After walking outside, Taichi reached into the bag, handing Hikari her CD. She stared into it, thinking of what it meant.

The clouds above rumbled with a thunder. Hikari looked up, seeing as the clouds looked like they were going to rain. Taichi didn't seem to take much mind to it. Hikari looked back done on her CD, and began opening it. She peeked inside the booklet that held the lyrics, and a mixture odd pictures and drawings.

Taichi began walking, with Hikari following next to him. Taichi started a conversation as they continued on.

"So, it's getting close to the last day of school…Do you have anything planned for this summer?"

Hikari giggled as she closed the small booklet, returning it to its jewel case, placing the case in her pocket.

"Nothing, really. Just the same things we always do every year."

Hikari edged a little closer to Taichi as the walked. Taichi looked around, examining anything that might have posed somewhat interesting. Hikari's attention was pulled to a small photo booth was on the side of a building. She wrapped her left arm around Taichi's right, and began pulling him towards the booth.

Hikari smiled as she looked back at her curious brother.

"Look! A photo booth Taichi!"

"Alright, alright."

Taichi laughed gently as he was dragged by Hikari into the booth. Before Taichi was immersed into the small booth, he deposited the correct change. Hikari smiled as he sat down next to her. The pictures were taken one after another, the first one with Hikari smiling with Taichi. The Second had Hikari wrapping her arms around him. The third had Taichi with his arms over her, almost in a hugging position. The last one had Hikari with her eyes lowered, lightly kissing Taichi one the cheek.

Taichi stood up, with Hikari behind him. She reached and took the photo strip from the dispenser. They both examined the four photos, with a slight blush one ach of their faces.

"They are in black and white…I thought they were color."

Taichi laughed at her comment, only to hear a tearing sound. Hikari tore the strip into two, each with 2 complete photos. She handed him one of pieces.

"Take this. So you can remember the fun we had!"

Taichi nodded and seen that he had gotten the last two, while his sibling got the first two. He folded the pictures in half, being sure not to damage them, fitting them into his back pocket. A raindrop fell on Hikari's piece, resulting in her wiping it off.

"Looks like its going to rain."

Hikari nodded to Taichi's remark. They both leaned against a nearby wall, which had a small roof area, which blocked the beginning rain. The rain slowly began to intensify, raining hard and fast. Taichi lifted his right hand, with his index finger extended.

"One minute, I'll be right back."

Soon after, Taichi came back with two ice cream cones, one in each hand. Hikari stared at them with curiosity, as Taichi talked.

"I hope you like vanilla, it was the only flavor they had."

Taichi leaned back against the wall again, looking into the clouds. Soon after Taichi had finished nearly half of his cone, he placed his hand on his head, closing his eyes. Hikari giggled as he groaned.

"Cold rush…eat it slowly Taichi."

Hikari scooted closer, to where she was huddling next to him.

"I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon. It just keeps falling…"

"Hikari…"

Taichi then pointed to Hikari's cone, which the ice cream was slipping off to the side. She hurried and licked the side that was slipping with ice cream. He let out a laugh at her as she struggled to balance it out.

Once they finished, Taichi looked in the direction that they apartment was, off into a close distance.

"It's not going to stop. I think we will just have to run through it to get home."

Taichi began taking off his light sweater as he was talking, handing it to Hikari afterwards. She quickly put her arms into the sleeves, zipping it up, and then looking back at Taichi.

"You don't have anything…"

"I'll be alright, it's not too bad. I just don't want you getting sick."

As they started, they didn't run, merely by walking fast. Hikari looked back at the photo booth, and then at the CD shop they passed on their way. She took hold of Taichi's hand, moving closer to Taichi for warmth, regardless that she wasn't very cold.

"Thanks Taichi. You didn't have to do-"

Taichi cut her off in reply.

"I did it because I wanted to, Hikari. Besides, as long as you're happy, I am."

Hikari looked into the rain, as it fell, leaving impressions on the roofs of buildings. They approached their family's apartment. Once they got to the staircase, Hikari unzipped the sweater's zipper. They started up the stairs, each step echoing closer to the 'moment' Taichi was hoping for. Once they arrived at the top of the staircase of their level, Taichi looked down at Hikari. He placed his hands onto her shoulders, looking her in the eyes. Hikari blushed, leaving her hands at her side as her brother held her close.

"Hikari…I…I have decided. Decided what I _want_."

Hikari's cheeks got rosier; she had a pretty good idea what he was saying.

"You have…decided…"

Taichi nodded gently. It was now or never, Taichi's mind was made up.

"Hikari…I _love_ you…I really do…."

Hikari's mind was satisfied, a rush of emotion made the moment to last for a few seconds. Taichi eyes slowly lowered, as his face moved closer to Hikari's. She done the same soon after. Finally, they had met on a true standard, where love was being expressed on each side; true love had finally been stricken in their hearts.

The unity stopped all other sounds, for that small fragment of time might have been the most important moment of their lives.

* * *

And, that's chapter 21. I must say a few things, first, I have no particular idea how a phone booth works, so I'm rather clueless on the matter of how much it costs, etc. Other than that, I hope you all enjoyed it.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Dark metal Angel – Yeah it has. I was glad I was able to get this one in a bit earlier than the last few._

_Silky Stars – Yeah, it will get more and more deep as we go on, this is basically the beginning._

_Jyoura Koumi – I honestly don't have anything against any pairings, I just don't like them. Good luck with your future works._

_Wally's Girlfriend – Thanks for your support, I hope it looks like the story is shaping a bit more now._


	22. Last Day

Alright, Chapter 22. Been along time, but, if you didn't know, I have been having some problems at home. My cousin may end up living with us for awhile, so I have been helping sort out all those issues. I hate to 'feed' the reviewers excuses, so I apologize for not writing as often as I used to.

Well, for the next 5 chapters or so, there will be some drama, some long term things that affect the story. Not this chapter in general, but hey, I got it on the list, and I intend to go through with it.

Another thing to the reviewers. I have thought it through for some time now, and I think the story has the potential to go farther than 30 chapters. However, I need to know if you guys think it has the potential. The worst thing would be to have my readers uninterested and be disappointed. I am trying to avoid dull moments, and large areas where nothing happens, etc. So, if you want, you can share your opinion on that.

One more thing…today, the 23rd (24th, early in the morning at the moment) is the 6th month since I started this fic. I just wanted to say thanks for everyone reviewing, because I wouldn't have made it this far.

* * *

Hikari lost herself while looking at the green metal wall. It was her locker, which lay on the Far East side of the building. She gathered what few books she had left, stuffing them into her bag. The loudspeaker that was in the corner sounded off. It played a light feedback shortly after.

"Enjoy your time off students! School will resume in 3 months!"

The large crowd down the hall released various cheers, some positive, some negative. As Hikari stood, she closed the locker, and closed the new digital combination locks. Walking to the exit near by, pressing the metal bar that opened the door. As she continued walking, Miyako stood against the wall on the outside, waiting for her.

"Hikari!"

Miyako quickly caught up, and instantly started a conversation as always. She seemed to jitter on about the school year, and what classes she was going to take next year.

"Hikari, what electives are you taking?"

Hikari seemed to only catch that phrase as they stopped at the stoplight, waiting for the walk sign to appear on the digital screen.

"Will you take advanced Algebra with me?"

Hikari laughed, pulling a term grade report from her books.

"I couldn't pass basic, and you want me to take advanced?"

Miyako nodded.

"I'll help you with your homework from now on."

"You said that last time."

Miyako's house came to an exit off the sidewalk they were walking. They parted, with Hikari walking to her apartment, which was not far. The surrounding buildings had children of all ages, scattered about the place. That day was a relief of one of life's problems.

Coming to another crosswalk, a figure walked next to her from the behind. The figure levered themselves next to her, greeting her.

"Hey Hikari."

The figure frightened her, with such a sudden Takeru said hello to her, following with a smile, seeming in a good mood.

"H-hey Takeru."

Takeru chuckled as he kept walking.

"Finally out, are you happy?"

Hikari nodded in reply.

"Yeah, it's a lot off of your mind."

"No more homework struggles…"

Hikari didn't say anything to that comment.

"A lot of things have changed. It's really different, but it's refreshing."

Takeru kept walking with Hikari as she gazed into the small lake area to the east.

"It's a little different. Kind of …empty."

Hikari tapped his shoulder, pointing to his apartment building, which was a block back.

"You passed your block…"

Takeru sighed, then running the opposite way, waving.

* * *

As she walked through the door, she was greeted by her mother. Walking into her room, she dropped the bag by the door. Letting herself drop on her bed, she took a breath from the daily life.

"It's over."

The room still had a light echo to it, but it was slowly fading. The room was relatively warmer than natural; the sun was generating most of the heat, shining through the windows. The rattling and creaking of the front door was as loud as it always was. Footsteps creaked on the linoleum floor on the kitchen area.

Taichi greeted his mother, walking to the room across the apartment, where his room was located. She could hear him yawn, all the way from her bed. After gathering her will and composure, she went into welcome him home.

Taichi was sitting on the seats that were on the table that was on the other side of the kitchen half wall.

"You're home!"

Hikari smiled, keeping a straight face in the presence of her brother.

"I guess you beat me home."

Their mother continued stirring what seemed to be a pot of ramen. The water was evaporating, with the mist hovering over the first few inches of the pot.

Taichi leaned back on his chair as Hikari and their mother talked.

"What _are_ you making?"

Their mother talked as if she was talking in a rhythm of a song, playing in her head.

"Ramen."

Before Taichi or Hikari could answer, she replied with a second answer.

"Well, not just any ramen. It's that spicy kind that's made for a family meal."

Hikari's face almost seemed to crack a smile. She looked to her right, seeing her brother staring at the pot, then smiling back at her. She smiled back, which seemed almost unnatural. Mentally, she was now at peace. It was not because of school ending, but because there was nothing weighing her down mentally.

* * *

This chapter was very short, I know. Well, it has little significance; I'm just going off the list I made. sough which is about 3 months old. I never got around to writing as much as I planned. It's coming, next chapter is one to look forward to, you have my word.

Anyways, thanks again for reading and helping me continue the story for 6 whole months! I appreciate it.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Darkmetal Angel – Yeah, I know. I'm awful at updating. Was good for the first week, than I went pretty slow from there._

_Dr. D – Thanks for understanding the velocity of this couple. I'm going off my knowledge of human sociology and psychology, so I do my best to simulate all points of view. It's getting there; really I'm glad you understood to read the story with empathy._

_Isumo – More to come from that my friend, its coming._

_Silky Stars – Thanks! The romance will continue, but it will get interesting in a few chapters, something big is going to happen, and it will change the story around quite a bit._

_Crimson Blademaster – Thanks, I appreciate the comment. Really, I have the entire story planned out, like an outline. I just tweak it as I go._

_Mia Kamiya – Thanks, I'm glad you liked it._

_Seal-chan – Got until 30 at the moment, may go farther, depending on what I decide to do with it._

_Dark Quivit – Thanks, some chapters need work, especially Ch 8, was hoping to get to that soon._

_Rayana Wolfer – Thanks! The first 4 chapters are based on their younger years, which were tweaked. The old ones weren't that good, and I don't have any sort of copy of them at all, so, sorry, I can't really help you there._

_JyouraKoumi – How's it going man? The rapper thing, I really don't pay too much attention. I just listen to what I like, I really don't care who hates who, etc. Keep it real, you might even see some light Koumi later in the story._

_KhakiBlueSocks – Thanks! I think there is a bit more to the coupling though than it seems. One of the reasons I chose to write about such a coupling is its controversial background. Like you said, you were surprised it's readable. I don't blame you; although there are a few out there that are good like mine (no lemonry)._


	23. As Long as I'm with You

Starting to get back into my writing groove. Well, I know I say a lot, but all I can do is deliver what I can. I hope you guys enjoy it.

More so, the story's current state is casual. We are at the area where a relationship just started, and it's being explored. Only advice I have to readers is, while reading this chapter, or for that matter, ANY chapter of my story (ies), is empathy. Put yourself in their position, and try and understand all aspects of the situation. By doing that, you may understand the story more.

* * *

Taichi reached into his closet, grabbing a black sweater. His hands moved through the other clothes hanging, being cautious and quiet, and trying to avoid making sound. Slipping his hands through the sleeves, and zipping it up, he pulled on the bottom of it to let the fabric comfortably conform to his body.

Walking to the door, he placed his hand on the doorknob, turning it lightly and carefully, keeping it from making a noise. So far he was successful, and he continued to open the door quietly. Right to where the door was open far enough to fit, a loud creak from the door echoed through the halls. Stepping out, he crept along the floor stealth fully.

Getting to the front door, he unlocked the bolt, which started quietly, but made a loud click noise as it sprung back from its locked position. The lower lock was much easier, simply making no noise from turning it. The presence of a figure entered the edge of the room. Taichi stopped moving, hearing to see the reaction, and who it was.

"Taichi? Where are you going?"

Taichi turned around, relieved that it wasn't his parents. He quietly stepped closer, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"Just going for…a walk. To clear my head and stuff."

Hikari's face displayed a curious emotion.

"It's kind of late."

"Nah, it's not that late. I like it around this time anyway." Taichi argued, almost playfully. "Did you want to come with me?"

Hikari looked to the side, at her mother and fathers door, contemplating her answer.

"Are you sure it's alright?" Before Taichi could answer, Hikari cut him off. "Then again, I'm getting ready for bed, I probably shouldn't go."

Taichi shook his head.

"C'mon, you look fine." Hikari blushed slightly from his response. "You look beautiful right now; I don't think there is anything you need."

Hikari dazed off for a few seconds, looking back towards him and smiling.

"One minute, Oniichan."

Contently, she walked into her room. Taichi stood, waiting patiently, while being observant of the room he was in. Hikari's doorknob took his attention as it turned. She walked out, patting a side of her hair with her hand before closing the door softly behind her. Taichi started walking, with her fallowing close behind him. He skillfully opened the front door, which was large, heavy, and metal.

Taichi let Hikari go out first, then closed the door slowly, making nearly no sound. After he was done, he caught up to Hikari, grabbing her hand. They continued down the small flight of stairs that lead to the main level. Eventually they exited the outside balcony area of the building.

The mood was silent, as they walked together in the apartment district of the city. Hikari's thoughts dwelled on what Taichi said earlier, not to serious extent, but she was entertained by it.

"Taichi…" Taichi giving her his attention. "What did you mean when you said _I looked beautiful, and I didn't need anything_?"

Taichi chuckled, and softened his voice a bit before responding.

"Because, Hikari. You are beautiful. You make _me_ look good."

Hikari nudged closer to him, embracing him as they walked. Taichi laughed as they continued, while admiring the scenery. The street lights had a shimmer around them, which made them glow brightly. The area itself was quiet, and the air was empty.

"So empty. Kind of relaxing."

"Yeah…" Hikari replied.

They stopped at a crosswalk. Taichi looked both ways, despite that there seemed to be no cars at all in the area.

"Taichi?" Hikari asked. "Where exactly are we going?"

Taichi shrugged using his shoulders. Laughing lightly.

"I dunno." He smiled. "Just for a walk really. Why? Are you already tired?"

Hikari shook her head.

"Just wondering. You're not the kind of person who just wanders."

They seemed to have walked a fairly long distance from their apartment, which seemed to be a straight line in one direction.

"Just thought I would try it. You know, nice to take a break and relax in the quiet for awhile."

Hikari agreed.

"I like it better if I'm with someone though if I do something like that."

The conversation dimmed, as music from a nearby store played, along with the voices of a few people in the shops. The moonlight shined dimly, giving a warm glow. The sky was clear; it revealed a tapestry of stars. Hikari observed the stars as they walked, as Taichi passively guided them as they walked.

"Taichi…Do you think mom and dad will ever find out?"

Taichi looked slightly concerned.

"No, as long as we are quiet when we go back."

Hikari frowned with a lesser annoyed look.

"No…I mean about _us._"

Taichi stopped, and grabbed her other hand with his free hand.

"I'm not sure. But, I promise Hikari…but nothing will separate me from you."

Hikari moved closer, holding her head against his chest.

"I love you Taichi…"

Taichi held her with his free arm, returning the emotion with an action. He continued walking, with Hikari holding his hand more firmly than before. Before too long they were gaining long distance from their home. Taichi stopped, looking back.

"Did you want to head back? Or go for a little while longer?"

Hikari could tell what Taichi wanted to do by the way he talked.

"Let's go a little longer. It wouldn't hurt."

They continued down the sidewalk, passing shops, closed vendors, and soon large office buildings. The city was slowly getting more and more cramped as they walked deeper in. There were very few people about, some walking around almost as if for nothing.

They approached the small lake area that was near the highway. Stopping at the rail, they observed the lights that shined from underwater. They were of various colors, and switched often, lighting up the rushing water that shot into the air, landing in the middle of the lake.

Hikari let out a sigh, as she leaned her head on her hands that were placed on the rail. Taichi watched standing straight, with his hands in the pockets of his sweater. He smiled, glancing at Hikari before talking.

"It's funny sometimes" Taichi continued. "How falling in love can be so easy."

Hikari looked back at him, slightly disappointed.

"What do you mean?"

Taichi laughed, clearing his throat before talking again.

"It's just amazing, it's only been a few weeks, but I feel as if I could spend the rest of my life with you."

Taichi's comments worried Hikari for a bit. She stopped for a moment, thinking on the topic.

"Hehe, sorry. Just daydreaming I guess. A little too much homework." He laughed.

Hikari smiled, and nodded. She returned to her previous position, watching as the waters colors resonated, making patterns and other shapes.

"I am glad it's over."

Taichi stretched his arms out, yawning. Taichi leaned his elbows against the rail, facing the opposite way of the lake.

"It's getting a little late." Hikari's head to turn to Taichi as he spoke. "We should probably go soon."

Taichi began walking, and then looked towards the small subway station that lies a few blocks ahead.

"Did you want to take the subway home?"

Hikari shrugged.

"I don't-"

Taichi cut her off before she could finish.

"I got enough money. Besides, I'm tired of walking."

Hikari covered her mouth with the edge of her hand as she laughed to herself at Taichi.

* * *

On the subway car, the train passed many of the lights that lit the underground tunnel. In the same car, there was an elderly woman that walked from the back end of the car, slowly, to where Taichi and Hikari were. Hikari laid her back against Taichi's chest as he held his arms around her.

The woman turned to face them, smiling.

"My, my. What are you kids doing up and around town at this hour?"

Hikari waved with her hand, smiling brightly, as she always greeted new people.

"Just enjoying the peace" Taichi said.

The old woman nodded. She observed Hikari, and seemed to read them as they stood in silence.

"Young man." Taichi gave the woman his attention. "Take care of her. I can tell she is a gentle person. Don't be rash or hard."

Taichi stood a little embarrassed.

"And young lady, respect his love and compassion for you."

Hikari nervously shook her head.

"N-no miss. He's very kind. A little too kind." She said smiling.

"Oh my. Forgive me. It's just nice to see a happy couple." The woman continued. "I can tell you both love each other very much."

Taichi and Hikari's face seemed to light up with embarrassment as the woman talked. The sign on the Subway beeped, sounding a chime. The sign said the station that their home was closest to. Hikari waved goodbye to the woman as they left, with the woman smiling.

Taichi and Hikari continued walking up the flight of stairs that lead to the park area by their apartment. When they neared the entrance to small fountain, Hikari pulled on Taichi's arm. He started walking towards the fountain area. They both sat on the small bench, watching the fountain.

"Taichi…" Taichi sat silently, although paying attention. "That woman…she didn't notice at all. She even called us a couple."

Hikari's expression or her tone of voice was plenty enough to show that her happiness was strong, and abound. Taichi looked into her eyes, which he admired so often. He moved closer, closing his eyes, as Hikari stood, accepting his passionate expression of emotion.

That step, bringing them to another level, made them feel more comfortable. The future holds many things, and happiness seems to be the complicated path.

* * *

That turned out rather nicely than before. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, I felt it was more of a 'take a break and relax' area of the story. The relationship is slowly getting more and more passionate, however, with passion comes risk.

_**Review Responses:**_

_Dark Quivit – Yeah. My main goal of the last chapter was to get the readers more acquainted with how life is in public, relationship wise. The relationship will be harder and harder as they progress._

_Dark metal – I put some fluffy scenes in this one, not too much, but some. More to come…_

_Jyoura Koumi – The Koumi will be in later, we will see how people have changed outside the Taichi/Hikari relationship, which, will have Koumi ofcourse._

_Caracal – Evil indeed. However, your criticism wasn't very constructive criticism. Well, it was more of a point of view, this story is like a documentary, and it's exploring a relationship as unique as this one, and observing from all angles._

_Rayana Wolfer – Thanks, but the old ones were really edgy, and a bit confusing. _

_Isumo – Thanks for your support man._

_Wally's Girlfriend – Yeah, computer problems are pretty sucky. Especially when you can't get the internet. Anyway, I'm glad you put forth the effort to read my story._

_Evan H – Thanks, I really appreciate you reviewing. I assume that you understood the story more fully, for the details and emotions are hidden and passive. I will look forward to your reviews in the future._


	24. Passion

Been awhile, but I got around to writing the next chapter. The story is nearly over (This being 24/30) But be patient, there is much in store with those last few chapter. I hope you all will continue to read.

In this chapter, we will see a little surprise that will have an impact on the story. Read closely, because some of the information will be needed to understand the following chapters.

* * *

The white sheets gave a bright glimmer as the sunlight hit them. The glass doors remained spotless, giving a clear view of the behind. Hikari rest her head on the soft pillow of her bed, sleeping the hour away. The wind chime that was on the ceiling of the balcony chimed as the metal bar struck the smaller bars. The sound wasn't very loud from the inside of the apartment, but could be faintly heard. 

A knock on the door sounded shortly after, piercing the tranquility. A turn of the doorknob, followed by the entrance of a figure. The figure sat on the bedside, placing its hand on her arm, shaking it lightly to break her of her slumber. She lifted her body, sitting up. Her eyes lightly lifted, revealing the crimson glow they always shined with.

"Wake up, Hikari."

Hikari stood, swaying left and right briefly, only to begin falling from her original position.

"Dizzy?"

She fell slowly, landing in Taichi's embrace. She laid her head on him, closing her eyes yet again. Taichi laughed lightly as she landed. She gripped his shirt, murmuring a few words.

"Just a little longer…"

Taichi smiled, lowering his eyes afterward. They laid on her bed for what seemed to be only a few minutes. Taichi lifted his head to Hikari's ear, whispering.

"Mom and Dad will be back soon. They said they have something to tell us. You better get ready."

Hikari sat up, slowly regaining her composure. Taichi stood and made his way out of the room. Taichi rested himself on the couch afterwards, letting his body drop on the small couch to the left.

Not too much later, Hikari's door opened, with Hikari venturing out. She headed to the bathroom, for her usual routine as she got up in the morning. The peace wasn't present forever; soon Taichi could hear light footsteps in the distance, with voices of joy behind the front door. It rattled as the key entered, and then turning the knob. After walking through the door, their father carried bags, filled with packages of small items. He seemed to carefully place the bags behind the counter, not showing it to Taichi. Their mother greeted Taichi light hug, sitting on the cough that was straight ahead of them.

"Where is Hikari?"

"Getting ready still. What's all that stuff?" Taichi replied, looking curiously at the counter that concealed the bags of items.

His mother smiled and closed her hands together, almost clapping. She seemed extremely happy as she spoke.

"It's a surprise! Wait for your sister."

His father sat on the couch, next to his mother, extending his arm over her. He smiled as he kept a can of soda in his hand, opened. The door from behind opened, as Hikari walked out. She greeted her mother and father respectfully, sitting next to Taichi. She smiled as she waited for their parents' surprise.

Their mother began speaking, with an eager tone. "It's not a gift."

Their father took a drink of his soda, talking afterwards with an anxious tone as well.

"Your mother is pregnant."

Hikari's face seemed to light up as she heard the news, while Taichi smiled lightly. She placed her hand over his lightly, smiling towards him for a moment. Their father glanced lightly at the action.

"You're getting another sibling!" Their mother revealed blissfully.

Taichi looked to the counter, asking a question.

"Is that what all that stuff is?"

Their father nodded, while grinning. Hikari began talking rapidly to her mother.

"Is it a boy or girl? What are you going to name it?"

Her mother smiled and shook her head.

"It's too early to tell."

Taichi stopped smiling for a moment, thinking. He questioned his father before continuing.

"Dad, _where_ is the baby going?"

Their father took another drink before responding.

"It can go in any room really. Probably our room."

Their mother stopped for a moment, adding to her husbands statement.

"What do you mean? Our room is too cluttered."

Their father rubbed his jaw at the thought of it, examing the house. Taichi stood in the same concerned pose he had set. Hikari watched them converse, with a curious look on her face. Their father looked up after thinking.

"It's either your room, or Hikari's room."

Taichi shrugged with his shoulders. Talking as if he was lying.

"I…guess I don't care if it's in my room."

Their mother almost finalized the decision, until their father interrupted.

"Oh honey, no grown boy wants a baby in his room. Besides, Hikari's room is right next to ours, we can be close to the baby."

Hikari smiled with an excited expression. Their mother walked around the counter, retrieving the bags of items. The items were only essentials, and where white. They were not of any specific color, since the gender of the baby is still unknown.

* * *

Later that evening... 

The moonlight shined inside the front room as Taichi walked into it. After passing, he walked directly to Hikari's room Was straight across. Knocking lightly, he turned the knob, opening the door. He peeked in, only to have his eyes meet hers from the balcony. Taichi walked quietly as he closed the door behind him, then going to the balcony. Once he was outside, he put his hands in his pockets, and looked at the city below.

"Quite a day, huh." Taichi murmured.

Hikari smiled, looking back at some of the baby items that were placed in her room.

"Yeah." She responded, also nodding her head.

Taichi looked down at his shoes and tapped his right foot a few times.

"You know, Hikari, you don't have to have it if you don't want it."

Hikari frowned a little before speaking.

"No, Taichi, I want it in my room."

"A-are you sure?" Taichi questioned nervously.

"Of course!" Hikari replied. "Besides, I don't think you would take good care of it. You were never good at those things."

Taichi smirked and laughed calmly as he listened.

"Alright, alright."

The moment was quiet again, with both looking up at the sky, dazing off for a moment. Hikari stepped in front of Taichi, leaning herself on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her in reply. She lifted herself on the tips of her shoes, giving Taichi a gentle kiss on the lips, only to bury her head into his chest again.

"You know, Oniichan…"

Taichi held her with his arms in the previous position.

"Yeah?"

She giggled as she talked.

"You're too tall…"

* * *

Well, this chapter seemed to be a little better than what I normally write. It came out nice, although the scene where their parents talked seemed a little edgy. 

Beside that, I wanted to state something about my grammar. You may notice I have some minor to major errors in there. That's mainly for the reason of it being 'casual'. I'm trying to keep it casual, and understandable in all senses, as much as possible. Although some errors are just plain wrong, so I lack in that area.

Anyways, I appreciate you all for reading!

On another side note, I will be reviewing with the review reply message system. So, sadly, no more review responses. Was one of my favorite parts of writing.


	25. A Crystalline Heart

Been awhile since I wrote, but I got around to getting back into the mood of writing again. A few special things in store for Chapter 25. Considering it's winter and the season has so much story potential, the story is going to jump to winter. Hopefully it meshes well and the story turns out ok.

Also, we finally see some light Koumi, as well as a few other things in the following chapters. Hope you enjoy reading it.

* * *

The light shimmered on the hair of the anxious female as she brushed it. She looked into the mirror, making sure that she made no mistake. She stopped, smiling, pleased with the outcome of her brushing and combing. A happy, optimistic sound played on the small electronic that lay on her wooden dresser. She made one last, quick modification before putting the brush down, and answering the phone.

As she answered it, a bright, squeaky voice was heard from the miniature speaker phone.

_"Hikari!"_

Hikari stepped to the side, towards the window as the conversation began. It started as the normal 'hello's, then going to what seemed to be an interrogation.

_"So…what are you doing today? I know your getting ready for something."_

Hikari giggled lightly as she leaned against the fogged window in her room.

"Taichi and I are going to the park. I wanted to go look at the Christmas trees and all the colored lit buildings."

_"Sounds romantic, under the cool starry sky, walking through the snow." _Miyako said, almost teasing.

"It does, doesn't it?"

Hikari placed her index finger on the fogged glass, seeming to draw a smiling face with its tongue stuck out. She glanced at the clock, seeing as it was getting close to the time.

"I have to go, I'll see you Miyako."

She hit the 'End Call' button on her phone, without waiting for a response from Miyako. Quickly getting her jacket, she checked once more in the mirror to make sure that she looked as good as she hoped. Blowing a light stream of air, she moved a bang that fell between her eyes.

Closing the door behind her, Taichi waited by the counter. Their mother and father sat on the couch, watching the television. Taichi waved, before talking.

"Ok dad, Hikari and I are going to the park."

"Alright, son." Their father replied. Before Taichi and Hikari could turn the other way, their mother left them with a last comment.

"Say hello to Mimi for us. It's been a long time since she was back from America."

They both began walking out, closing the door behind. Almost immediately, Hikari held Taichi's hand. He didn't seem to mind as they continued down the stair cases. Hikari drew closer to him as they reached the final staircase.

"It's cold tonight."

Taichi chuckled as she commented.

"So…are Koushiro and Mimi supposed to meet us at the park?"

Taichi nodded lightly.

"They are _supposed_ to, but Mimi is awful at making planned occasions."

They continued down the patterned sidewalks, some cracked, while some were intact. The city that was in the close distance had many lights. The buildings were lit with mostly orange lights, the natural color. Some were lit with vibrant fluorescent lights, which shined brighter.

One few buildings, and areas at floor level, the trees and areas were lavished with colored lights, varying with red, blue, green, and orange. They stood draped over trees and light posts, to color the areas.

The two reached a crossway like meeting area with benches. Sitting down, they waited.

"They should be coming soon."

Hikari looked around curiously, trying to spot any sight of the two. From the east sidewalk, two figures approached. One was significantly taller then the other. They arrived shortly after.

"Hey guys."

Koushiro greeted Taichi and Hikari.

"Hey." Taichi smiled as he greeted them.

As Hikari greeted the two, Taichi could see that Mimi's pink gloved hands were in place of Koushiro's.

"You two are…dating?"

Taichi smiled accusingly towards Koushiro, then looking at Mimi. Koushiro blushed as he drew his hand behind him. Mimi nudged at him as he spoke.

"S-sort of…I mean."

"Yes." Mimi corrected. "We are _happily_ dating."

Hikari giggled as Mimi kept nudging at Koushiro.

"I'm glad to see you guys are together."

Hikari lifted her hand that was clasped by Taichi's, as a mean of gestures as she spoke, without taking to mind that she was holding it. Mimi shot a curious look as she paused. Hikari slid her hand from Taichi's stepping away a bit; sure that Mimi hadn't been told yet about her and Taichi.

"S-so! When did you guys start going out?" Hikari questioned.

"About 18 point 3 days ago." Koushiro responded, accurately as he always did.

Mimi nudged him again.

"You don't have to be so…geeky!"

She looked back at him slightly annoyed. He stared at her through her pink locks that lay in front of her face.

"You can't measure our Love…right?" Mimi questioned.

"Eh…" Koushiro responded.

The four stayed silent for a few moments, making gestures toward eachother to break the silence.

"I wanted to go shopping anyway, Kou!"

Koushiro nodded nervously.

"I guess I better get going, guys."

Mimi began walking towards the city, dragging Koushiro with her. Hikari waved as the two went off to the jungle of buildings.

"I think they look cute together."

"Yeah" Taichi agreed.

They started towards the middle of the park, where the trees were assembled. The were organized with lights, to make a travesty type mood.

"Hey, Taichi…"

Hikari questioned, with Taichi turning his attention to her.

"Does Mimi know…about 'us'?"

Taichi thought for a few seconds.

"Unless Koushiro told her, I doubt it. She was overseas for the longest time."

Hikari stopped walking, hold Taichi's arm in place.

"Taichi…" She whispered.

Taichi stopped, a little distance ahead. Hikari tilted her head down, staring at the cement.

"When…when we will be free? I _want_ people to know we are in love. I want to be…normal."

Taichi turned around, letting Hikari fall into his embrace. He wrapped his arms around her.

"I-I'm sorry. It will be hard, Hikari. I don't know how…but It will work out in the end, I promise."

* * *

This chapter was a bit short, as well as a bit 'fresh'. I tried adding as much 'technological character' to Koushiro as I could, as well as Mimi. Hikari's feelings of her and Taichi's relationship being secluded are beginning to show, and may play a bigger role as we go. It may seem like Hikari's character is always down, and switches from content to sad quickly.

I can only ask that the readers use empathy, and understand the gravity of the relationship, especially since the story skipped 9 months of time, meaning they preserved the relationship for such an extended period of time.

Hope you all enjoyed!


	26. Deception

This update is a little sooner, but I'm trying to finish the story before the one year mark. It's a little ways off, but it has been quite a while since I started this. So I will write a bit more often when I get a chance, and hopefully finish this before this April.

We skipped 9 months for a reason, to get the pregnancy out there. Some minor fluff, though the story is going to be heading to a guilt trip sort of setting, with anxious and ready feelings.

* * *

The hospital's automatic opening doors opened as footsteps hit the sensory pad. Two figures walked independently through the hall, passing people in wheelchairs, some with IV stands, and normal people alike. Taichi pushed the glass door that opened the path to the bridge that lead to the main building. The larger building was a brick-brown color, with lights turned on in random rooms.

The lights formed no pattern, but shined brightly. Down the bridge hall, fluorescent lights lit the floors and ceilings. The hallways and corridors grew very empty as they went further. Once reaching the brass-like elevator doors, Taichi pressed the button with the UP symbol on it.

Once the doors opened up to a roomy area, the two stepped in. Inside it was empty, the bars and all had a cold feeling to them. There was silence, until small ringing sounded from the pockets of the two. Both reached in, revealing cell phones, one navy blue, and one bright pink. Both had signified it was the next day.

"It's already midnight…"

"You think we will get school off tomorrow?"

Taichi chuckled from her comment, before responding himself.

"I won't drive tomorrow. I'm too tired."

He smiled at her, finding her hand with his own shortly after. Hikari drew closer, leaning on his shoulder. The lights flashed through translucent tubes that shown the levels passing. Digital displays shined with the digital number symbols, slowly going to another floor.

"The public elevators are always so much slower then the staff and emergency elevators."

Hikari's eyes lowered as they waited. The sound of a loud ding returned her to a full sense, waking her from the light doze off. Taichi released his light grip on her hand as the door opened. The room after the door was empty, yet lavished with plants, chairs, all clean like a hotel. The only things there that were not two of were the small aquarium to the east side of the room, and the medium-sized window, revealing the city lights.

Taichi looked around, seeing the blunt gray colored sign, with the symbol 'Waiting Room' in Kanji and an arrow pointing to the right. They walked down the hall, each footstep making a solid sound from their rubber shoes. Once reaching the waiting rooms, there were 2 different ones, separate. In one, their father sat, with what appeared to be a cup of coffee, and the remote to the TV. In the other, there were a few others, some of which who were looking at magazines, others just waiting patiently.

They entered the small room, and sat on the bench that was the same as their father. The siblings greeted their father as he only nodded in reply.

"Did mom get her own room yet?"

Their father nodded as he took a drink from his beverage. After drinking, he did not place it down; rather he held it up in midair, as if to be going somewhere.

"They are setting her up now. Are you going to be coming along?"

Taichi shook his head. He put on a disagreeing expression, putting emphasis on his answer.

"No thanks, the rooms are cramped. Besides, I want some sleep tonight."

Hikari giggled as she talked. Waving, before adding her comment to the conversation.

"You would figure he gets enough daily…"

Their father showed little sense of humor, before getting up himself. He gave his farewell and ventured to his wife's side in her private room. The room stood silent after he left, with the hospital grade leather cushions shining, despite how firm and uncomfortable they were.

Taichi leaned back on where his father previously was, relaxing. Hikari sat next to him, twiddling with her phone. After a little while, she turned it off, playing its exit tune. She nudged Taichi on his knee, trying to wake him.

"Taichi…?"

He grumbled as he sat up straight on the couch. He rubbed his eyes for a moment, making his eyes comfortable.

"Huh?"

Hikari sat closer, leaning on him once again.

"So…are you excited?"

Taichi shrugged in response, and then explained it in greater detail after.

"I guess so. Though I don't like the waiting room benches as a bed."

Hikari rested her head more deeply onto his chest, closing her eyes.

"What do you think is going to happen?"

Taichi stayed quiet.

"Happen to what?"

Hikari almost began to talk, but stopped in fear.

"N-never mind."

As Taichi's body rose, Hikari sat up straight, looking down to hide her face. Taichi placed his hands on her shoulders, trying to make contact.

"Hikari…what's wrong?"

She held her hands together, interlocking her fingers, and bit her lip.

"Taichi…do _we_ have a future?"

Taichi didn't respond, he thought on the subject himself, yet he did not try to predict what may happen. He touched her chin with his finger, and she lifted her head in response. He lightly pressed his forehead against hers, looking down.

"Hikari, I love you. Nothing is going to change that…It will work out-"

"How? How long until someone finds out?"

Taichi didn't have a response to give her. He remained quiet until he seen the sadness grow rapidly in her eyes. She let out a deep sigh, looking to the side. She felt a tear building, but quickly tried to swipe it away with her finger.

"I don't want us to be separated…I can't show anyone that I love you, I can't be happy with you. It's always in secrecy…what are we going to do Taichi?"

"I promise…whatever it takes. We can go somewhere far…or we can change our names, I think we could make it if we try."

Hikari knew that it wouldn't work out, though she did not have the will to argue anymore on the topic. It was enough, for now, to keep her feelings settled. A few minutes later, a nurse or a hospital employee must have entered, looking around and turning the lights off. The only thing heard was the comment "Kids…" in a sarcastic voice.

Hikari made no effort to acknowledge the persons actions, she seemed to stay in a state to think, to keep her mind on the issue.

_I can't do this…it hurts…why? Why can't we be happy? Why did I - no, WE deserve to live this way? I can't share the happiness of being around friends, knowing that I am truly happy. I am the one alone, hiding the truth._

_If only it was a dream…it would be easier…_

Solid pain and hollow benefits. The relationship couldn't be stronger, but the pain of secrecy comes at a price. The toll was heavy on Hikari's heart. They were connected, a strong bond, far stronger then any natural one. Bringing Hikari down meant bringing Taichi down. Time was long, and hope was running out.

In a sense, there was relief, but in another, it was an ironic romance that only caused pain. The irony of the relationship is constant, and lingers over their thoughts. Love is strong, but it takes effort from both sides. The relationships dependency depends on the conduct of each other…this, they both were conscious of.

She lowered her eyes, at peace, just for a few minutes, to drift into sleep.

* * *

The clock made a faint beeping noise, signifying it was 4 in the morning. The only thing making noise was the coffee maker, being used to fill a cup. The man walked to the small stand that had straws and sweeteners. After mixing his chosen ingredients, he began his way to the east. Before going, he went to the waiting room, in which his children were staying.

He pushed the door lightly, looking through to see. On the couch, Hikari lay fast asleep on Taichi's chest. The man seemed to stare for a moment, closing the door quietly behind him. Walking away, he stopped in his tracks. He shook his head in disbelief of his thoughts, and then continued on towards his original destination.

* * *

NOTE: The talking scene between Taichi and Hikari, the actual 'solutions' are unrealistic. Those solutions are near impossible, if already impossible as is. It was a small term of conversation, and nothing more.

I think this chapter was a lot of information on a short event. There was originally another scene, but I will push that to the next chapter. I appreciate you all reading, and looking forward to hearing from you.


	27. Shadow of Doubt

Been awhile, meant to write earlier, but things have been hectic. The story isn't dead, yet, heh. Anyways, I'll fit that scene I didn't in the last chapter at the start of this one, make it easier on me.

* * *

The girl sat on the window ledge of the hospital-grade windows that were extra thick, extra large. Behind it, was the bright and glamorous city. Lampposts lit the streets that surrounded the main metropolis area. The buildings had lights, trailing up to the top, by the foggy air which floated above the city.

Looking to the side, she observed her sleeping sibling, in the awkward position, as always. Smiling, she turned back and thought on the future. The moon was hidden behind the clouds, keeping any light absent from the other side. Placing her hand against the glass, she took a deep exhale.

_So cold, yet so warm…When? When will we be able to show the world, the beautiful thing we share?_

Walking back, she sat down next to Taichi. Tightening her jacket around her, she kept her body warm from the cool air that flowed into the room from the ventilation system up above. Reaching to her side, she revealed her cellular phone; pink with a palm tree keychain. Pressing the side button, it lit the sub-screen in front up, showing the time.

Rubbing her eyes, she yawned, resting her body against Taichi's. He didn't seem to notice, as usual, being unconscious to nearly everything. Putting her phone back into her pocket, she positioned herself comfortably enough to sleep. Lowering her eyes, she thought on the future again.

_Is true love meant to hurt so much? I don't know what's stronger…the bond we have, or the pain of keeping it a secret…if it gets out…_

She slowly drifted in and out of consciousness as she continued.

_Mom…Dad…my friends…my…brother…_

Letting her head finally rest down on his shoulder, she finally fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning…

Taichi scanned through the multiple vending machines, each displaying a number of famous and generic snacks, most unappealing or too expensive. Groaning, he inserted the bill of money into the cash accepter. The machine in took, only to return the bill a few moments after.

"Oh, come on…"

"What are you getting?"

Inserting the bill again, after straightening it on the corner of the machine briefly, the machine accepted it. A few seconds passed, and the money stayed in. Looking at the electronic display, it displayed his amount. Looking down the selection, it all appeared very scarce, most being sold out, only thing affordable, was the bittersweet soda brand.

"Try that one!"

"err…the bittersweet stuff?"

Leaning over and pressing the button, the machine whirred as it deployed the can of soda that was selected.

"I think you'll like it." Hikari said, smiling.

Taichi looked back, with a hint of doubt. Picking up the soda, he looked at the generic label, with the usual faded color advertisements and logos. He pulled the top, fizzing what seemed to be a good deal of the fizz in the can.

"Just great…"

Lifting it, he swallowed his first taste quickly. He paused for a moment as Hikari talked.

"Well?"

"It tastes…awful."

Hikari laughed as he suffered from the constant aftertaste.

"You…like this stuff?"

Hikari nodded, grabbing the can.

"Too bad…we don't have any more money."

"Just drink that one."

"But you already drank from it-"

Taichi leaned in suddenly, towards Hikari. She stopped, blushing from the sudden action, and then embracing him lightly. He quickly gave a passionate, short kiss to her, before pulling back. He chuckled lightly as he leaned back against the vending machine.

"So…you'll kiss me, but you won't drink a soda I barely touched?"

She looked at him with a playfully-mad look. Taking the can, she sipped the edge of it, tasting it.

"Tastes fine to me." She replied, with a light sarcasm.

He cracked a smile, soon to see her smiling after as well, laughing lightly.

* * *

The baby cried loudly, as it was wrapped cozily in the hospital blanket, pleaded with semi-soft material, and small squares. The mother held it lightly in her arms, trying to coo it to calm down. The father smiled, while hold the hand of his wife.

"What shall we call him?"

The father thought for a moment, only to shrug in reply.

"I don't know…you named the first two, name this one then."

She closed her eyes as she snuggled the baby to her face. She stopped for a moment, throwing a suggestion at her husband.

"How about…Kiyoma?"

"Kiyoma? Kiyoma Yagami?"

The father shrugged. "I don't mind it…"

"My little Kiyo…"

A knock on the door sounded, before it was opened. Taichi and Hikari walked in. Taichi sat down on the hospital chair, as Hikari went to see the baby.

"What did you name it, mom?"

"Kiyoma"

Taichi looked from the side, smiling, laughing almost.

"That's a nice name. Though I would rather name it-"

The father looked at Taichi with a stern look, staring into his eyes sharply.

"Kiyoma is FINE."

"Err, yeah, Kiyoma is great. " Taichi laughed nervously.

Hikari giggled as she played around with the baby's hands, still a red pigment from the birth earlier in the day. Another knock soon was sounded from the door, and then a man with a white coat entered. His picture and information was laminated on the card he had clipped to the pocket protector on his coat.

"I'm here to perform some post-birth examinations, Mrs. Yagami."

Taichi took that as a queue to leave. He waved his hand to signal Hikari to come with him. As she began out, her mother stopped her short for a moment.

"You don't want to stay? You'll need to know how everything goes when you have a baby."

Hikari stopped for a moment, almost dazed, but then quickly responded.

"I'll be…err, fine. I'll learn as the time comes."

She hurried out, closing the door behind her.

* * *

After the doctor finished the questions and procedures, he left the room.

The father sat quietly, thinking hard on the matter.

"The past few days…"

The mother turned to the side, listening.

"Their great, aren't they? It's been so long…"

The father nodded lightly before responding.

"Yeah, but…"

He rubbed the back of his neck as he looked around the room, though evidently thinking hard on the matter.

"Lately…or not even lately, just completely throughout this recent year…"

"The Year?"

"Taichi and Hikari…"

"They've been getting along great, haven't they?" The mother said as she smiled.

"Hopefully not…TOO great."

The mother stopped. She paused before looking slightly more serious.

"Oh please, they are our children. I think you've been sleeping a little too less lately-"

The father sighed before replying to her doubtful comment,

"I meant…well, never mind. You're right; maybe I've just been restless. But still…"

* * *

This chapter was a little bit short, though I'm going to make the last chapter the longest one. Most likely a huge chapter, with about 3-5x the normal size, hopefully. But hey, no promises. I've been on one hell of a down slope lately, can't quite write as much.

Anyway, I'd appreciate any reviews any of the readers have…thanks for reading.


	28. A Blissful Darkness

Been awhile, but I am publishing both Chapter 28 and 29 this time. They will be fairly short in preparation for the last chapter, which will be as long as I can make it. Though instead, I'm putting both into this. So I have room for the Directors messages, etc after the last chapter. Anyway, I don't have much to say, I hope you enjoy reading.

* * *

The glowing sun edged over the tall city buildings, as it reached the evening. The glow shot across the windows, bringing light to the whole living room area. There, Hikari held the baby. Posing for a picture, she smiled as Taichi pressed the button, sending a blinding flash.

"That one was good!" Taichi said while scanning the 'recent pictures' list.

Hikari smiled to him as she fiddled around with the baby.

"Taichi, does it have the auto-capture?" Hikari asked.

Taichi shrugged, flipping through the settings. He then handed it to Hikari. She aimed the camera carefully as Taichi positioned himself for a picture.

"The baby looks so cute!" Hikari said after the flash from the camera.

Taichi stood up, with the baby in his arms, as the three gazed into the camera's mini-LCD.

"Those will look great as photos." Taichi said after putting the baby down.

He wrapped his arms slowly around Hikari from behind, closing his eyes. Hikari leaned her head against his, before talking.

"Let's take a few pictures, just us."

"Are you sure?" Taichi asked curiously.

"Mom and dad won't be home for a little while..." Hikari replied.

Taichi took the camera from Hikari, and leveled it on the edge of the couch armrest. Once it was balanced, he set it to the auto-capture feature. Hikari sat on the floor where all the previous pictures were done, waiting for Taichi.

Taichi hurried over as the red light flashed for every second, signaling its capture. The flash brightened the room. Taichi leaned over Hikari, taking her closer to him. Hikari rested her head on his chest as the camera fell off the armrest.

"Hey, that was a good picture, Hika." Taichi said playfully.

"Yeah...Hika? Been awhile since you've called me that, Oniichan..."

The both laughed a little as the room was filled with silence, apart from the baby fiddling with the camera. Taichi and Hikari closed their eyes, letting the rays of the sun, and the coolness of the air relaxes them.

"I love you Taichi..." Hikari whispered to him, with Taichi replying back.

"I love you too, Hikari..."

The two lived for moments like this, simply blissful, quiet and emotional. The time around them goes on, but they stop. The energy, and the feeling, of being together was alone the strongest emotion that they ever felt.

"Taichi...I might fall asleep if we stay like this" Hikari whispered.

He let loose his hold of her, and she lifted the baby onto her lap.

Taichi picked up the camera on the ground and took it to the office, or, Taichi's room. As he entered, flipping on the power strip, the computer whirred on, as the screen lit up.

Tapping his finger impatiently he took out the memory card from the camera and inserted it into the memory card reader. Watching the little bar load as the pictures uploaded, Hikari walked into the room carrying a baby.

The pictures appeared on the screen, a few earlier photos, and the recently taken ones. Hikari and Taichi both pointed at the ones they liked as they scrolled through the big list. The last one, they both pointed to, laughing lightly.

"Print them." Hikari said.

Taichi clicked the print button on the camera memory reader program. The sound of the printer preparing was easily heard. The whirring of some 30 photos being mass printed could be heard even clearer.

* * *

As the parents Yagami sat on the couch, their father turned on the TV, and their mother picked up the mail, scanning through it.

"Anything good honey?" Their father asked.

"If bills are good, then we must be great."

He chuckled. Hikari's door opened, and Hikari and the baby came out of her room, and to the kitchen. As she closed the fridge door, she switched the baby to her other arm. As the walked to the living room, she pulled the pictures from her back pocket, handing them to her mother.

"Aren't they great?" Hikari asked bright and cheerful.

"Oh my, how cute." Their mother said as she flipped through them.

As her mother flipped through the photos, the one with Hikari and Taichi was at the end. Hikari could feel the nervous feeling, as her mouth reached it. She had forgotten to separate the photos. Her heart pounded constantly as her mother paused shortly on the photo.

"You too look so cute. Look-"Their mother said, only to be cut of as Hikari swiped the photo.

"I have to...frame them." She grabbed the rest of the photos from her mother as she talked in a fragmented tone.

Laughing nervously, she took them to her room, closing the door firmly.

Their father raised an eyebrow slowly, laughing while shaking his head. Their mother simply smiled, and continued sorting the mail.

* * *

Later that evening…

You could hear the sounds of dishes lightly falling on each other, as the woman lightly washed each one. Piling them, the turned the faucet off, while her husband read the newspaper at the table. Picking up his cup and taking a drink, he flipped the page.

Pausing, he gained his courage.

"Was there something strange about the kids today?"

Mrs. Yagami dried her hands with the small cloth on the counter.

"Not really…"

Her husband shrugged with his shoulders while he turned the page again. She leaned on one leg and bit her lip at the thought.

"You think maybe Hikari's dating the Takaishi's boy again?"

He turned his eye, taking another drink.

"Well, she has been acting a little strange lately…actually, for awhile now." Mr. Yagami commented.

Their mother raised an eyebrow.

"You're still stuck on what you thought at the hospital?"

He put the paper down slowly, and darkened his voice at the thought.

"I don't know…"

* * *

The morning sun rose, as the light beamed through the windows of the house. The air was cool and thick, almost moist, as it usually felt. Mr. Yagami sat at the table with his fingers interlocked, in a thinking pose.

Silence broke, as Taichi's door opening made a sound on the other side of the apartment. He could hear Taichi mumble 'Hey dad' as he went into the bathroom. He didn't say anything.

Standing up, he walked to Hikari's room. Turning the knob quietly, he entered, closing it behind him. Carefully maneuvering with his penny loafers and suit, he made no sound. Inspecting the room around him.

All around were the natural things Hikari would keep. All of which, included stuffed animals, pink trinkets and toys. Only thing to be found was that Hikari was sleeping quietly. As he exited, he stopped. Her folder had papers scattered unevenly inside it. Amongst it was a thick edge, that of a photo.

He stopped where he was, and reached for it, sliding it out slowly. The picture revealed Taichi and Hikari, from the day before. He stared at it, changing expressions. Putting it into his pocket, he started to walk out. He looked back at Hikari, and gave a look as if he was infuriated.

* * *

Later in the morning, he went into the room, and sat on his bed. His wife slowly followed, sitting next to him.

"What's so important that you have to interrupt my soaps?"

He looked at her raised his eyebrows, rubbing his eyes and face, as to show he was frustrated. Sighing, he pulled a picture from his back pocket, and stared at it for a moment.

"Sometimes, close can be too close."

* * *

I know I didn't get into the real part of the story, but the next chapter, which will be the final, will be as long as possible. Hope you guys enjoyed, hopefully it doesn't take me 5 months to write again.

Anyway, I'll make it as emotional as possible…so now we wait…


	29. Nearly 7 Years Later

Wow - it's been years. Honestly, I've little recollection of even writing this - much less 28 chapters. I'm surprised anyone still even reads this. To those who ever showed an interest - thank you. This is incredibly humbling and it's shocking to see people still gave it thought and time after so many years.

Seven years and honestly - reading it now, I'm a little more than ashamed, haha. I won't say I am ashamed of the topic or source material, but the writing itself, the grammar and story structure are very poor.

What happened? I started working. I got full time at a job and I've been working at the same place for years. My family broke up due to a death, and life happened. I even dated someone I met on here for like 4 years - it's crazy to think how much time has past. I rewatched Season 1 of Digimon in my spare time, and I loved it. I started remembering all the great people on this site. So I strolled by to see what was up.

I should say - I'm not going to update this. As much as I like the idea and uniqueness of the pairing, I feel the plot and the characters (what little development there is) are beyond repair really at this point.

Would I write another / new one? Absolutely!

No promises though ;]

But thank you - everyone who ever gave it the time of day. Again - this has been a humbling experience and I have many fond memories of the people I met on here and the stories I've read.

KhakiBlueSocks, Lord Patamon, Gabumon7000/WhiteTiger, Paige34, and Lorac XY.

I hope everyone is well and still writing, I look forward to seeing you again!

Thanks again,

- Will / Jinn Strider


End file.
